


pitch perfect one shot collection

by bechloehuh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, the holy trinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloehuh/pseuds/bechloehuh
Summary: various pitch perfect drabbles/oneshots from my tumblr. (ratings may vary)





	1. beca/stacie (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So any character paired up with Stacie. When she tells them that she loves them, they don't believe it because they know she had slept around a lot, and didn't have romantic relationship with any of them until this one.

The Bellas have a new rule.

Chloe made it after Beca told them about her secret internship. Or rather, when Beca was pushed into telling Chloe about it by Fat Amy at the retreat. Regardless, they have a new rule; they have to hang out as a whole group at least once a month.

Beca’s not particularly fond of the rule, but it doesn’t really matter, when her best friend is Chloe Beale. Chloe’ll drag her along kicking and screaming if she has to.

Since graduation, they’ve all hung out together for the day once every month, and even for four days straight on one occasion. And now, as Beca makes her way out of her work building, she remembers that Chloe has scheduled a trip to the zoo for them all which she’s supposed to be at in a half hour.

Only, when she checks her phone to see if any of the Bellas have said anything in the group chat, she’s surprised to see Flo, Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashley, and Lilly cancelling; saying that they’re too busy with their work. And that’s fine, Beca thinks, because if there’s less people, they won’t be that huge group of obnoxious girls like they usually are – the type that practically everybody hates.

It only takes twenty minutes to drive to the zoo, so she texts Chloe saying that she’s on her way, before setting off and listening to her Summer playlist.

Stacie is already there when she arrives, leaning against her car with her eyes trained on her phone and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. Just as she turns the car off, she hears her phone buzzing in the cup holder and takes it out, seeing a text message from Chloe.

_**Had to cancel. Aubrey emergency. Don’t think the rest of the Bellas will show up. Sorry!** _

“Oh, that’s cool,” she says to herself, shaking her head. “It’s not like I risked getting a ticket to make it here on time or anything.”

And she’s just about to text back when she hears a knock on the window beside her, and she looks up to see Stacie smiling down at her.

So it looks like Stacie didn’t get the memo either, because she wouldn’t be here if she knew everybody else had bailed. And Beca’s not mean – contrary to popular belief – so she’s not just gonna leave Stacie when she’s drove all the way here.

Only, Stacie looks nervous, and as Beca gets out of the car, she takes a few steps back, which is weird. Stacie’s never bothered about standing too close to someone.

“Hey, uh… Chloe texted me, the rest of the girls aren’t coming.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I actually…” It’s only when Stacie trails her sentence off, her voice abnormally quiet, when Beca realizes that she has a bunch of flowers in her hand.

“What’re they?”

“Oh,” Stacie looks down at the flowers, then holds them out in front of her. “They’re for you.”

“O–kay… Why did you get me flowers?”

“Okay, I’m just gonna say it. I’m just gonna get it over with. Rip the band aid off.”

“Stacie?”

“I love you.”

Beca’s eyes widen for a second, her mouth opening to say something, but nothing comes. And then she smirks, looking down at the flowers and then back up at Stacie.

“That’s… ha,” she breathes out, “that’s funny. That’s… you got me there, Stace.”

But Stacie is shaking her head, a frown on her face as she tells Beca, “No, I’m not kidding. I’m not joking around.”

“Come on,” Beca laughs, handing the flowers back to Stacie, who takes them with a confused look. “Come on, let’s just go… walk around this stupid zoo.”

“Beca.”

“No, come on.”

She starts to walk towards the entrance, but Stacie grabs her hand, whispering “Please,” and she’s not sure what possesses her, but she snatches her hand away, glaring at Stacie before she notices that there’s tears in her eyes.

“Stop,” Beca shakes her head. “Don’t say things like that.”

“I mean it.”

“Stacie, you literally slept with some dude who you met in the coffee shop the other day.”

“So? I’m not allowed to sleep with people?”

“I never said that, I just…” Stacie steps forward, and Beca notices how her jaw is clenched – it’s what she does when she’s about to cry. “You can’t. You can’t be.”

“I sleep with people to take my mind off of you–“

“–No, stop it,” Beca shakes her head, turning around and walking over to her car.

If Stacie’s feet weren’t still rooted to the ground, she would’ve chased after Beca. Instead, she let her drive away.

Maybe this is why she never falls in love.


	2. beca/chloe (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you do one where chloe gets shot and she dies in beca's arms?   
> warnings: major character death warning and blood

It all happens so fast.

So fast, that Chloe doesn’t even realize she’s slowly sliding down onto the floor until she feels Beca’s hands helping her down, guiding her so she’s laying on her back, and using Beca’s brown leather jacket to rest her head on.

She’s not quite sure what’s happening.

There’s people yelling, police sirens going off, children crying. Chloe’s pretty sure she hears the dull sound of titanium playing too, or maybe the song is just stuck in her head because she and Beca were singing it in the car earlier.

All she knows is that she’s tired, and has a throbbing pain in her side that won’t go away. And Beca is looking down at her, tears in her eyes as she holds Chloe’s face in her hands.

“Bec,” she whispers, lifting her hand up to touch Beca’s cheek. “You’re crying. Babe, you’re crying.”

“It’s okay. I’m okay.”

“Beca, what’s happening?”

“Nothing,” Beca sniffs up and smiles, but it’s fake – Chloe can tell because she’s still crying. It’s her crying smile. Chloe knows when Beca is  _really_ smiling, and this isn’t her real smile. “Nothing’s happening. You’re fine. You’re fine, I promise.”

“You’re crying.”

“I’m okay,” she shakes her head, a few tears dripping down onto Chloe’s shirt.

It’s only when Chloe looks down, ready to tell Beca off for staining her new shirt with tears, that she sees the blood. And there’s a lot of it.

“Beca, what’s happening?”

“Nothing, okay? You’re okay.”

“I…” she chokes out a sob, reaching her hand out to find Beca’s. “Can we go home? I want to go home.”

“We’re going home,” Beca says, and Chloe nods as she tries to get up. But Beca pushes her down slowly, letting go of her hand momentarily as she tries to keep Chloe laid on the floor. “We’re gonna go home soon, I promise. Just lay down, okay?”

She can feel herself panicking, looking around and trying to figure out exactly what’s happening. She hates being in the dark; she hates when people don’t tell her what’s going on.

“I don’t… want… to lay down, I want to go home.”

Beca shakes her head, her hand resting on Chloe’s cheek to wipe her tears with the pad of her thumb. “Please,” she whispers, “you just need to lay down for a second. Just for a second, and we can go.”

Chloe shakes her head, lifting it up slightly, but Beca pushes her back down again. “I want to go home.”

“I know, we’re gonna go. We’ll be home soon, babe.”

But she doesn’t believe her, because Beca’s still crying, and her side still hurts, and there’s still people yelling and lights flashing, and she’s finding it harder and harder to breathe.

“Beca,” she grabs her arm, pulling Beca closer. “Bec, I’m scared.”

“Don’t be scared. I’m here,” Beca sniffs up again. “You don’t have to be scared because I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

She closes her eyes, her grip on Beca’s arm loosening slightly as a shiver runs through her.

She’s not sure exactly what’s happening, but she hates it.

“I’m cold,” she murmurs through clenched teeth, and she opens her eyes to see Beca quickly wiping her own tears.

“Here,” Beca lets go of her again, slipping the thin hoodie that she was wearing under her leather jacket off, and resting it over Chloe. “We’re gonna go home soon, I promise.” Chloe nods, and she tries to get up again, ready to go home. Only Beca is slowly pushing her back down again, her hand on her chest as the other one stays on her side, where she has been pressing down slightly.

“I thought we were going home.”

“Not yet. Just… you need to just stay laid down for a bit, okay?”

She clenches her jaw, feeling herself growing drowsier; more tired than she’s ever been. “I’m so scared,” she sobs, squeezing her eyes shut.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I’m not gonna let anything else happen to you.”

She shakes her head, biting her lip to stop another sob from escaping. “I’m scared and… I want to go home, Beca.”

She hears Beca gulp, sniffling as she keeps one hand on her side and uses the other to stroke her cheek. It’s doing nothing to help the growing exhaustion.

“We’re gonna go home soon,” Beca says, her voice thick with tears, and Chloe closes her eyes at the sound of her voice. “No, Chloe,” Beca rubs her cheek. “Babe, you gotta stay awake. Keep your eyes open. Look at me.” Chloe opens her eyes, blinking back the tears. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m scared,” she mumbles. “Bec, I’m so… so scared.”

“I know, I’m scared too. But we don’t have to be, okay?”

“I want… you to take… me home now.”

She hears Beca squeak, the kind she does when she’s about to start sobbing, and she doesn’t want Beca to cry. She hates seeing her cry. But it’s so loud and the lights are so bright, and she can feel herself getting more and more out of breath, and there’s still a lot of blood.

“We’ve just gotta wait here for a few more minutes, ‘kay?”

She breathes in, and then suddenly she feels like she’s choking, and she coughs, lifting her hand up to rest over the hand that Beca has on her cheek. “I don’t like it,” she coughs out as she shakes her head, looking down at the hand Beca has pressed against her side. “There’s so much blood and I… I want to go home.”

“I’m not letting anything happen to you,” Beca says, and the tone of her voice is so certain; so stern and full of emotion. It only makes Chloe cry even harder. “Chloe, please. Please, just stay with me.”

Her eyes flutter closed, and she tries to open them but there’s something weighing them down, and Beca is still crying, and she still doesn’t know what’s happening.

Only, she does. Of course she does. She just doesn’t want to admit it.

“Chloe, babe, you have to keep your eyes open. Stay awake for me, okay? Chloe!”

She opens them, blinking up at Beca and coughing again.

“Becs.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. I love you so much.”

“I know,” Beca nods, but the smile she gives makes it look like a grimace, and she’s sobbing, tears spilling out of her eyes. “I know,” she says again, stroking Chloe’s cheek. “I know. I love you too.”

Chloe smiles and nods, closing her eyes again.

She hears Beca calling her name once more, before everything stops.


	3. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: i don't know if you take prompts but could you do a minific where chloe is on the ellen show and she's talking about her relationship with beca? like, she could be an actress and beca is a singer??

It’s not that she’s nervous.

She’s been on Ellen twice before. It’s not a big deal. She has her phone number, for God’s sake. They’re practically friends.

But when she steps out onto the stage in front of the audience, it doesn’t matter how many times she’s been on talk shows before in the past, because she still feels like she’s going to throw up.

She won’t, though. She’s not gonna be that girl.

Ellen is really nice. She hugs Chloe and tells her that it’s good to have her on the show, and she’s really welcoming, which makes the butterflies in Chloe’s stomach settle just a little bit. Plus, it’s kind of nice having Beca on the front row, probably smiling the biggest smile out of everyone there.

She focuses on Beca for a few seconds, before turning to look at Ellen when she asks her to tell her about her new movie.

It’s a movie she’s made alongside Tom Hanks, about a man and his daughter moving across the country to start a new life after her mother dies. It’s a heartwarming movie, she explains, which is already in the lineup for an Oscar.

It’s not until Ellen asks her, “Are you aware of the huge fan following that you and Beca Mitchell have?” that Chloe starts to feel her heartrate increasing. She doesn’t know why. The whole world knows they’re dating. They have for eight months now. She just gets excited whenever she has the chance to talk about Beca on a talk show.

“We’re, um,” she laughs, “we’re very aware of it, yes. It’s great. I love it.”

“How did you learn about it?”

She looks out at Beca for a brief moment, catching the encouraging smile on her face. “It’s kind of embarrassing,” she says, looking at Ellen. “On Twitter, there’s a lot of people who have like, fan accounts for us? And someone tweeted me saying, ‘I want Bechloe’ and tagged Beca and I in the tweet.” She laughs distractedly. “And I misread it,” she shakes her head, “and I thought it said ‘I want to  _be_  Chloe’”

“Oh man,” Ellen breathes out a laugh, and Chloe nods as she scratches her knee.

“I know! So I tweeted her back saying, like, aw don’t worry, be yourself, be awesome, you know. You do you. And it turns out that, no, she didn’t want to  _be_  me, she wanted me to… to date Beca.”

“Right,” Ellen nods with a grin. “That must’ve been embarrassing. I mean it’s sweet that you said all that to her but, you know. Still embarrassing.”

“Definitely,” Chloe bobs her head, “But hey, now I know that the ship name is officially Bechloe. Beca insisted on us being called… I can’t say this on TV can I? I think it’s a bad word.”

“I mean, we can bleep it out if it’s that bad.”

“It’s not that bad, I mean. It’s a female dog, right?”

“I don’t know, you haven’t said it.”

“Right, Beca wanted us to be called,” she pauses to laugh. She doesn’t know why she finds it so funny. “Beca wanted us to be called Bitchell. You know, because Beale and Mitchell?”

Ellen laughs. “Yes Chloe, I know how it works.”

“Yeah,” she nods with a smile. “She wanted us to be called that but everyone calls us Bechloe so I feel like it’s more appropriate.”

“Yeah. Definitely don’t say that if you go on Good Morning America.”

“I won’t,” she says with a laugh, crossing one leg over the other.

She can see Beca out of the corner of her eye, smiling in that way that makes Chloe’s heart feels like it’s growing three sizes.

“So what’s that like, anyway? Dating Beca Mitchell? That’s gotta be fun, right?” 

“Definitely,” Chloe nods. “It’s a lot of fun. You know, we went to college together and she’s just–you know. You’ve met her. You know her. Beca’s great, she’s one of my best friends, and… Yeah, it’s great. I couldn’t be happier.”

“How long have you been together?”

“Ten months,” she says matter-of-factly, and she can practically hear Beca in her head telling her they’ve been dating for ten months and nineteen days to be exact. But when she looks out at Beca in the audience, she just sees her grinning proudly.

“She’s actually here today, isn’t she?”

“She is! She’s–“ she notices the camera zoom in on Beca’s face and smiles at the blush that creeps up on her cheeks. “Yup, she’s right there. She came for moral support. And probably the Ellen underwear.”

Ellen laughs, and Chloe thinks that she’s going to drop it and move on to the next question, but she’s surprised when Ellen tells Beca to come on stage. And she shouldn’t be too excited to see Beca, seeing as they literally saw each other ten minutes ago backstage, but when Beca ascends the stairs to hug Ellen, and then turns to hug her, she can’t help but feel a little more at ease.

Which is surprising, because it’s normally Beca who is the one doing all the panicking when it comes to talk shows.

They both squeeze together on the small seat that Chloe had previously been sat on, and she smiles when she feels Beca wrap her arm around her waist so they can both fit on properly without being too squashed.

Ellen asks them more questions, mostly about their relationship, which Chloe is most comfortable answering. She’s always been the talker out of the two of them, while Beca just sits back and watches her. And she knows that Ellen won’t ask any deeply personal questions, so it feels nice to open up about their relationship.

“So what do you guys like to do together? I know you hike. I’ve actually run into you once while you were hiking.”

“Yes, I remember that!”

“I was with Portia and you two were together and–“

“–You know,” Chloe says, glancing at Beca for a moment, before looking back at Ellen. “That day, when we, uh… we all talked, right? And you were telling us about your cats, and Beca told you about her new album. And after we left you, when we went our separate ways,” Chloe pauses to laugh, “Beca saw a huge spider, and she tried to run away but there was like, a rock,” she laughs as Beca puts her head in her hands, muttering no under her breath, “there was a rock, and she literally just fell straight to the ground with this thud, and it–honestly, it was the funniest moment of my life so far.”

They’re all laughing, and Beca is trying to justify herself by saying that the rock shouldn’t have been in the way when she was running, but it’s hard to explain while she’s laughing so much. Eventually, she gives up – like always – and lets the audience laugh at her.

“So that’s what you like to do,” Ellen asks Beca, “get freaked out by spiders and fall over?”

“I swear,” Beca shakes her head as she looks at Chloe, “I swear I’m gonna get you back. Someday.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

And as much as she wants to just lean in and kiss Beca, because they’re sitting so close to each other, and Beca is doing that thing where she looks into Chloe’s eyes and shakes her head with her nose scrunched a little bit, she knows that it’s probably not appropriate on TV.

Instead, she just looks away and listens as Ellen asks them more questions – asking Beca about her new album and the song that Chloe had featured in, and asking Chloe about any projects coming up – up until the end of the show.

When they get home that night and Beca pins Chloe against the wall, telling her that she told her she’d get her back for revealing that about her on the show, all Chloe can do is let her get her revenge.

She’ll thank Ellen later.


	4. beca/chloe (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the episode of black mirror where a woman's husband dies but a company uses everything that beca has shared online to make a digital beca, with her voice and personality and everything.  
> warnings: major character death. angst.

Beca’s death is sudden.

They’ve just moved to a smaller house in the country, away from the busy and demanding city. It was Chloe’s idea. It took Beca a while to warm up to the thought, but she eventually gave in. After all, she’d do anything for her wife.

Beca’s things are already strewn around the house; a t-shirt on the back of her desk chair, her suitcase still half full on the bedroom floor, her headphones on the dining room table.

Chloe doesn’t believe it when she gets the call at midnight. A drunk driver has killed Beca on the freeway. All she was doing was making a quick run to the store for some eggs for breakfast in the morning.

Now Chloe is lonely. No eggs and no Beca.

It’s her friend Lily who tells her about the company that can bring Beca back. Not back to life per say, but back in AI form. It won’t exactly be Beca, but it’ll be more than Chloe has right now.

At first she says no. She knows that it’s bullshit. Nobody can come back from the dead, and nobody can replicate Beca Mitchell. It’s stupid to even think that it’s real.

Which is why she flips out when Lily signs her up without telling her.

She’s just finished her dinner when she gets a notification from her laptop. An email from…

From Beca.

 **Beca:**  Hi Chloe.

She can’t breathe. She’s dreaming. There’s no way she’s reading this right now.

There’s no way that’s  _her_ Beca.

It’s late but she doesn’t care. She calls Lily and she yells at her. Yells at her for giving her this false hope. Yells at her for using Beca’s name like this.

But Lily is calm and she tells her that this is why she signed her up. Because she needs closure. A chance to talk to Beca and tell her goodbye.

“It talks back to you like she would,” Lily says.

“She’s dead!” Chloe yells back, but Lily won’t take it.

“It mimics her. It looks through everything she’s ever said publically on her social media. All I did was give it Beca’s name, the system did the rest. The more it has, the more it’s her.”

She wants to argue. Wants to tell Lily that it  _won’t_  be Beca. That it’s not her wife inside that laptop. It’s stupid.

But maybe it isn’t stupid.

Maybe she does need closure.

It takes her 2 days to work up the courage to reply to B– to reply to the  _email_.

She tries to ignore the fact that this  _thing_  has Beca’s picture on its profile, and she reads the message that it sent her. She reads it over and over, until she eventually types back.

 **Chloe:**  Is that really you?

 **Beca:**  No, it’s Oprah.

Chloe lets out a heavy breath, not even realizing that she had been holding one. That’s exactly what Beca would say.

 **Beca:**  Of course it’s me.

She breathes in, slowly letting it out. Her eyes well up with tears.

This is stupid.

 **Chloe:**  I only wanted to say one thing and then I’m leaving.

 **Beca:**  What one thing?

She wipes her face, sniffing up before she types.

 **Chloe:**  I’ll never stop loving you.

She holds her breath.

 **Beca:**  That’s gay.

She laughs.

 **Beca:**  I love you too though.

Chloe cries herself to sleep that night, just like every other night since Beca’s death. Only, she feels maybe a little less lonely than before.

She wants more. She wants conversations like they had in college. The late nights in Beca’s freshman year, talking about music and books and poems and their favorite TV shows. The nights they’d spend texting on Bella movie nights, even though they were sitting across the room from each other. The small texts checking in on each other, and the long texts telling each other how much they loved each other. The texts about their dreams and their fears and their childhoods.

She just wants Beca back.

 **Chloe:**  Are you awake?

 **Beca:**  I’m always awake.

 **Chloe:**  I wish I could hear your voice one more time.

 **Beca:**  You can.

Chloe’s heart starts to race. There’s no way.

 **Chloe:**  How?

One minute Beca – the system – is telling her to send in all the videos they have together, and the next, Chloe is holding her breath as she works up the courage to press the call button.

The system had told her it was ready to be called now, but that was ten minutes ago, and Chloe’s not sure if she can do this. She’s not sure if she’ll be able to handle hearing Beca’s voice. Not sure if she can bare the thought of putting the phone down afterwards.

The silence feels like it lasts days when Chloe finally gets the courage to call.

“So…” Beca says, pausing for dramatic effect, and it’s so Beca-like to even do that, that Chloe gasps softly. “How am I sounding?”

Her lip trembles.

“Hello?” Beca says.

“Hi,” Chloe whispers, her voice cracking. There’s no way this is happening. “Hey you.”

“How are you doing?”

Chloe closes her eyes, shakes her head, and wipes her eyes. “You sound just like her,” she whispers.

“Creepy, right?”

Chloe laughs and nods, and she knows Beca – she knows the  _software_  – can’t see her, but she doesn’t know what else to say.

“I mean, it’s more than creepy. It’s fucking insane.”

Chloe laughs again. It feels so good. Feels so good to hear Beca swear, even though Chloe used to hate when she swore. Feels so good to be able to talk to her wife again.

“I think I’m going crazy.”

“Hey, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

All Chloe can do is cry, because all these things that this  _thing_  is saying. It’s so  _Beca_ , and it’s so  _strange_.

They talk for hours. They talk about everything and nothing, and it’s so them that Chloe forgets, for those hours that they’re talking, that Beca is dead.

She expects her to walk through the door a half hour after she puts the phone down, and she only snaps back to reality when she wakes up in an empty bed.

She doesn’t call it back.


	5. beca/chloe (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: One of them is dying... whether it's from illness or injury is up to you and whether they survive or not is up to you. Eff me up brother.   
> warnings: major character death and angst

The news doesn’t surprise her.

She’s been fighting this fight for way too long for it to just disappear now.

That, and no matter how far medicine has come in the last century, there’s no cure for what she has. She’d know. Her mother and brother died of the same disease. Her neighbors, her friends, her best friend. All of them have died over the past year. She knows she’s going to die within the next week.

Beca doesn’t leave her side.

She knows the risk she’s taking, having Beca with her all the time. But she has nobody else, and nobody else comes into her home so they won’t see them together. And she wants nothing more than to kiss Beca. Finally. To tell her –  to  _show_  her –  how she feels about her. About  _them_. But she doesn’t want to give her this deadly disease. 

She doesn’t want Beca suffering like she’s suffering now.

Beca reads her stories and makes her soup and she does everything – she _tries_  everything – to make Chloe feel as comfortable as she can on her death bed, but it still comes down to this: Chloe is dying.

Chloe thinks it’s stupid to make such a big fuss over it. Everybody dies. Some people live until they’re 30, and some people don’t see their tenth birthday, and that’s okay. Chloe’s accepted it.

She’s 20. She’s had a good run.

Her lungs start to fail when she’s about to fall asleep. She knows because she can hardly breathe, no matter how many times Beca tells her to. Her throat hurts so much that it started to feel numb yesterday morning. Hurts so much that, as dark as it sounds, she can’t wait for it to end.

Beca cries. It’s the first time Chloe has ever seen her cry in the year that she’s known her. She moves over to Chloe’s side and Chloe tells her – through heavy breaths – not to come too near, but Beca doesn’t listen.

“It’s okay,” Beca whispers, stroking Chloe’s hair. “You don’t have to fight anymore.”

Chloe’s eyes flutter shut, and she can hear Beca’s sobs clear as day. She hates hearing Beca cry.

“Don’t cry,” she croaks out. She doesn’t want this to break Beca. “We’ll see each other again.”

Beca smiles, lip trembling. “I know. I know we will.”

She opens her eyes one last time, taking in Beca.  _Her_  Beca.

“Maybe when we see each other again… we can be together.” Her breathing is labored and it hurts to speak, but she needs to say this. “Maybe we can be in love.”

“Maybe,” Beca smiles, wiping a tear on her cheek.

“Maybe.”

She shuts her eyes and smiles.


	6. beca/chloe (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "What is that? Is that– Is that blood?"   
> warnings: blood, gun violence, angst

Nothing would have prepared Chloe for the deafening sound of a gunshot ripping through the air while she was on a date with Beca.

It just didn’t register in her brain as something that would happen. One minute they were sharing a dessert in a fancy restaurant that Beca had booked, and the next they were hearing gunshots go off in the quad as they made their way back to Beca’s dorm room.

It was a busy night. The beginning of a new year. That meant more students than usual on campus. It was packed, with both sober and drunk college students, either coming back or going to parties.

There was only one gunshot at first, and Beca saw it before her. A student outside the main hall falling to the ground, and his friend collapsing beside him.

Then there’s the yells. Then more gunshots, and suddenly Beca’s instincts kick in and she grabs Chloe and she runs. Sprints. As fast as she can until they reach the radio station. Luke is inside, and he lets them in quickly, ushering them to the back room where Beca does her DJ sets every Friday and Saturday night.

It’s not until they’ve calmed down and caught their breath that Chloe notices Beca’s shoulder.

“What is that?” she asks, squinting her eyes in the dark room. “Is that– Is that blood?”

Beca’s shirt is ripped, and there’s a gash on her arm with blood pouring out of it.

Beca looks down, mouth opening to say something but nothing comes out. Chloe knows that she’s never really been good with blood. Which is why she’s by her side in seconds, holding her up in case she faints at the sight of it.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asks, taking her jacket off. She scrunches it up and presses it on the wound, and it’s only then that Beca speaks.

“I didn’t even notice.”

“You’re gonna be okay,” Chloe says. “We’ll call an ambulance and get it stitched up, okay?”

Beca stumbles to sit down on one of the tables, holding her hand over the hand that Chloe has on her arm.

“That’s it, just hold that there,” Chloe says.

“I didn’t feel it,” Beca says. “I didn’t care.”

“What?”

“I just wanted to get you somewhere safe.”

Chloe’s face softens at this girl. This girl who she’s only known for a year but she’d do anything for. This girl who only had the courage to ask her on a date last week, after a year of mutual pining because neither thought the other liked them. This girl who she’s slowly falling for with every passing second.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you, Chlo,” she whispers, looking up at Chloe. “I… I love you. So much.”

And Chloe knows. She’s always known.

It’s in the way Beca acts around her. The way she looks at her when she thinks Chloe doesn’t notice. The soft voices she uses and the gentle touches she gives.

Of course she’s in love with her.

“I love y–” she’s cut off abruptly, a sharp, stinging pain shooting through her back, making her fall heavily onto the floor in front of Beca’s feet.

The last thing she hears is Beca yelling her name before everything stops.


	7. beca/emily (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bemily prompt. emily comes out as bisexual to beca

Beca’s never really been the best at consoling people. She once climbed out of the window of her childhood friend’s house because it looked like he was about to start crying. She’d waited for the perfect moment – when he went to get them both a drink from the kitchen – before bolting and running home. It wasn’t until she saw him the next day at school, clearly hurt, that she remembered that other people have feelings and it’s pretty shitty to pretend they don’t, no matter how awkward you feel around them.

Which is why, when Emily shows up at the Bella house in tears, Beca doesn’t turn her away. She opens the door and wordlessly lets her inside, waiting until she’s in the living room before taking a deep breath and shutting the door.

And there’s something unsettling about Emily Junk crying. She’s like Chloe, that way. It just doesn’t seem right for such a bubbly and loving person to be sad.

Ignoring all the warning signs telling her to leave Emily alone and not get involved with whatever this is, Beca sits on the sofa at a respectable distance from the freshman and takes another deep breath.

“Can I get you anything?” Emily looks at her, wipes her eyes with the back of her hands, and shakes her head. “Okay, um…” Beca trails off. And as much as she hates this, she’s not gonna just leave the girl alone while she’s crying, so she sits back on the couch and looks around the room until Emily wants to talk.

She thinks it’s lucky that the Bellas aren’t in the house. They’ve all gone to the cinema to watch the new Spiderman movie, and Beca had managed to get out of it by faking a call from her father telling her that they’re having a family dinner. She thinks that the Bellas being here would make Emily feel worse, and she thinks that one awkward Bella who doesn’t know what to say is better to deal with than a group of them, all yelling over each other and asking questions.

Eventually, after way too long sitting in silence on the couch, twiddling their thumbs and occasionally sniffing or yawning, Emily breaks the silence.

“I thought you’d be with the Bellas.”

“Movies aren’t my thing. Why aren’t you with them?”

“I was with my mom.”

Beca suspects that maybe that is the reason Emily is so upset, but she doesn’t pry.

There’s another short silence, and Beca’s about to ask if Emily wants a hot chocolate when Emily starts crying again.

“Oh,” Beca sits up, moving over to sit beside Emily. “Don’t–Don’t cry.”

She knows that her ability to comfort people is poor, but Emily hasn’t ran away in hysterics yet so she figures she’s doing okay.

Emily sniffles and wipes her tears on the sleeve of her sweater and Beca is about to go get her a tissue when she feels something weigh her shoulder down. She looks down, and the angle is awkward but Emily is resting her head on Beca’s shoulder.

She lifts her arm slowly, draping it over Emily’s shoulders, and as much as past-her would love to just push Emily off of her, current-her doesn’t want to. Because Emily trusts her enough to be a shoulder to cry on, and she doesn’t want to jeopardize that.

She rubs Emily’s back and closes her eyes, and she tries not to think about how the sound of Emily’s cries makes her stomach turn, and makes her want to fight whatever or whomever has upset her.

Eventually, Emily’s crying stops, and she’s lifting her head up and wiping the rest of her tears away with her soaked sleeves, and Beca’s arm falls to rest on the back of the sofa.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no, you don’t–you don’t have to apologize.”

She feels Emily take a deep breath as she stares down at the floor. And Beca reaches a hand out to rest it on Emily’s thigh. Chloe does this to her when she’s distressed or upset and it seems to help, so maybe it’ll help Emily too.

“My mom and I had a fight.”

Beca thinks back to the fights she had with her parents back in high school. She wouldn’t wish that on anybody.

“I’m sorry, that sucks.”

“I came out to her.”

Beca frowns, watching the way Emily pulls at the loose strings on the edge of her sweater sleeves. She reaches out a hand, stopping Emily’s fiddling, and leaves her hand there, holding onto Emily’s. Eventually, their fingers tangle together and Emily squeezes them slightly as she stares down at them.

“You’re gay?”

“Bi,” Emily whispers. She sounds so small and broken, it breaks Beca’s heart.

“And she didn’t…like that?”

“No.”

Beca takes the quick, short reply as a cue to not pry anymore, so she scoots a little closer and looks at their clasped hands.

“I’m bi too, you know.”

Emily looks at her.

“You are?”

“Yep,” she says, popping the ‘p’.

“Are any of the other Bellas? You know.”

“It’s not my right to say. But,” Beca pauses. Emily is still looking at her, so she looks up, and she’s always been a sucker for big brown eyes like Emily’s. “You don’t need to worry. The Bellas are all so open-minded. We’ve performed at pride and raised money for LGBT youth and,” she clears her throat. “You don’t have to be scared to be yourself here. You’re one of us. And you’re safe.”

Emily smiles, and she slowly leans forward until their foreheads are resting against each other.

“You know, for a super awkward nerd, you’re not too bad at this whole comforting thing.”


	8. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: “You’re in love with her.” with bechloe please

Beca sighs, running a hand through her hair as she takes in her reflection in the mirror. She feels like an idiot doing this, but she’s seen this happen in the countless movies that Jesse had made her watch in college, and it seemed to work for  _them_.

“Okay,” she exhales loudly, rolling her shoulders back and clearing her throat. “Hi. I got you these,” she holds her hand out, and though there’s nothing in her hand she makes a mental reminder to actually  _remember_  to buy the flowers when she goes to the store later.

She locks eyes with herself in the mirror and sighs. “Idiot,” she mumbles. “You’re an idiot. You’re officially going crazy.”

With another roll of her shoulders, and this time a shake of her hands, she starts again.

“Hey, I bought you these flowers. I think they’re your favorite…” she feels ridiculous but she carries on anyway. “You look… really pretty today. I like your dress. It brings out… your eyes- oh my  _God_ , what am I doing?”

“What  _are_  you doing?”

She’s pretty sure she gets whiplash from how fast she whips her head around, almost losing balance when her brain forgets to tell her body to turn with it. She’s not surprised though, if she’s honest. Because it’s Chloe at the door, and Chloe tends to make her brain go to mush whenever she’s in the same room as her.

(Sometimes when she’s not in the room at all, but only on certain days where Beca feels particularly down about her unrequited crush.)

“What are you doing here?” She knows she sounds defensive but she doesn’t mean to, really. It’s just that she was so close to actually saying the name out loud, and she’s not sure how Chloe would react if she heard her.

“This is my apartment.”

“Right,” she smiles. “Of course. Um… I was just-”

“-Practising a speech, I assume.” Beca laughs nervously, watching as Chloe takes her jacket off and hangs it on the hook next to the door of their apartment. “I finished work early.”

“I see that.”

“Oh my God Bec, I caught you talking to yourself in the mirror, not masturbating, calm down.”

“Jesus Christ.” Beca walks across the apartment into the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull a can of soda out. “Want anything?” she asks Chloe on instinct, but Chloe ignores her in favor of asking who she was practising her speech for. “Nobody.”

“Sure,” Chloe sits down at the kitchen table, putting her car keys on the table and resting her head in her hands. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Beca hums, opening her coke and taking a sip.

“Whoever it is, she seems special.”

“How do you know it’s a she?”

“You said dress. I mean, I just assumed.”

“Boys can wear dresses.”

“I know,” Chloe shoots back. “But do you call all boys pretty?”

Beca ignores her, leaning against the counter as she looks out of the window, taking another sip of her coke.

“Who is she?”

“She’s… I don’t know. She’s someone.”

“You’re in love with her.” 

Beca laughs nervously, shaking her head and looking down, focusing on her can. She pulls the tab off of the can and sighs, because the last time she did that she ended up cutting her lip on the can when she drank from it. So she busies herself once again, pulling out a cup and pouring the drink into it and ignoring all the questions that Chloe is asking her about this girl.  _Who is she? Where did you meet? Is she cute? Does she like Beyonce? You know you can’t date someone who hates Beyonce, Bec, that’s like, sacrelege._

“Come on Becs, you’re my best friend. Do I have to remind you that friends tell each other stuff?” Chloe’s smile is too much for Beca as she teases her, and she really wants her to stop. 1. Because she knows that she can never resist Chloe’s nagging, and 2. She’s about to blurt something out to shut Chloe up because that’s become a thing that she does these days.

Like when she once interrupted Chloe to tell her she’s beautiful because Chloe was complaining about how her new dress doesn’t look as good on her as it did on the mannequin at the store. Or when she blurted out “move in with me” at the end of their senior year, a couple of days before graduation, when Chloe told her she had no idea what she was going to do after they graduate.

“How am I supposed to help you get the girl if you don’t tell me who she is? What kind of best friend would I be if-”

“-You.”

“I didn’t- what?”

“Her… you.  _Her_  is you.” She sucks in a breath, sighing at the fact that Chloe has reduced her to this stuttering mess as usual. “ _She_ … she’s you.”

“You’re…”

“I’m in love with you.”


	9. beca/chloe (G) cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing on from the last chapter, due to popular demand

“I’m in love with you.”

Chloe opens her mouth to respond, but quickly closes it when she realizes exactly  _what_  Beca said.

A few seconds pass.

And then she laughs.

And Beca feels like an idiot.

Because of course. Of  _course_  Chloe doesn’t feel that way about her. She had no idea what the hell she was thinking when she decided to blurt that out. After all, who would fall for her anyway? Maybe Jesse did, but he still left her. Maybe that girl in Beca’s freshman year of high school did – the girl who Beca’s forgotten the name of because she’s blocked out most of high school from her memory – but she left too. She left before she could even give Beca a chance to figure out whether she felt the same way.

The only difference now is that Beca knows. Beca knows she’s in love with Chloe. She figured that out a long time ago. It’s the only thing she’s actually sure of in her life.

So of course, hearing Chloe actually  _laugh_  at her stupid declaration of love cuts deeper – way, way deeper – than Beca  _ever_  expected.

And it’s not like she was expecting Chloe to jump into her arms and say that she loves her back, but Chloe  _laughing_  at her is way worse than being told that she simply doesn’t feel the same way.

“Okay,” Beca says, awkwardly laughing. “I guess I’m just gonna… go… now.”

“Hey, wait,” Chloe stands up, the chair scraping across the floor so loud that it makes Beca jump, and she reaches out for Beca’s hand.

And Beca, never one to want to stick around when things like this happen – not that  _this_  has happened before – quickly snatches her hand away, turning around to face Chloe and swallowing when she sees just how close they are standing.

“Bec–”

“–You know, I didn’t expect you to say it back,” she says, taking a step back, “but the fact that you  _laughed_ – I didn’t… think that was something  _you_ , of all people, would do to me.”

“Wait, are you–”

“–Forget it, okay?” she turns around, heading for her bedroom, “just… forget I said anything.”

“Beca!”

She ignores Chloe, reaching the entrance of her bedroom and pushing her way inside, and she’s about to slam the door behind her when she feels her hand being tugged off of the handle with more force than necessary.

“Wha–” She’s suddenly cut off when she feels Chloe pulling her around to face her, and her brain only catches up with the rest of her body when she realizes that Chloe’s hands are cupping her face and her own arms are winding around Chloe’s torso.

“You never let me get a word in,” Chloe says, before she ducks down and captures Beca’s lips with her own. “I… hate that about you,” she murmurs into her mouth, and Beca smiles, hands gripping Chloe’s waist as she kisses her back.

“First you laugh at me,” Beca mumbles, “now you’re saying you hate me?” she opens her eyes when Chloe breaks the kiss. “Sending me a lot of mixed signals here, Chlo.”

Chloe shakes her head with a laugh, resting her forehead against Beca’s as her arms wind around Beca’s shoulders.

“You’re the worst,” she says, closing her eyes. Beca doing the same when she feels Chloe pull her closer. “But I’m in love with you too.”


	10. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “if you love me so much why don’t you marry me?” This is beca or Chloe’s actual proposal line

Beca sighs, running her hands through her hair as she tries to figure out what the hell is wrong with this new track she’s working on. It’s got a steady beat, good backing vocals provided by some of the Bellas, and Emily’s voice sounds amazing on it as usual. But something seems off, and she can’t quite figure out what.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the apartment door opening and closing with a slight slam, and she closes her eyes.

“Bec?”

She lets out a breath, opening her eyes and turning around in her chair to see Chloe looking at her with an expression on her face that Beca’s never seen before.

“Hi.”

Chloe looks away, shrugging her jacket off of her shoulders, as well as her beanie and scarf, and throwing them all onto the couch.

She sits down, tucking her hair behind both of her ears as she looks ahead of her at the black screen on the TV, and Beca sighs again, before making her way over to her.

“I’m sorry,” Beca whispers, sitting beside Chloe on the couch. “For this morning. I was an ass and… I didn’t mean to start a fight.”

Chloe stays silent but shifts closer to Beca, who takes this as an opportunity to take Chloe’s hand in hers. The hand that had started to anxiously tap on her knee, a trait that Beca had noticed in her freshman year whenever Chloe wanted to ask her something particularly personal.

“You know,” Beca begins, looking down at their entwined hands, “you’re the best thing in my life. I don’t- I didn’t… I hate making you upset.” She feels Chloe’s eyes on her but she’s never been good at maintaining eye contact while opening herself up like this, so she carries on staring at Chloe’s hand, watching her own fingers run over Chloe’s knuckles and in between slender fingers as she takes a deep breath. “I love you more than anything. You know that, right?”

Chloe’s silent for a moment, and Beca’s beginning to think she’s said the wrong thing for a second, before Chloe speaks up in a quiet whisper.

“If you love me so much… why don’t you marry me?”

She tears her eyes away from Chloe’s fingers, blinking as her eyes dart in between Chloe’s own, and she can safely say that she was  _not_  expecting that.

“Chlo…”

“Is that so surprising to hear?” Chloe asks. “I mean, we’ve both been in love with each other for…”

“Four years-”

“-Four years. We’ve been dating for eight months. It’s… Oh God, unless you don’t want to, then just- let’s just forget I ever- I ever suggested that. I shouldn’t have. Right? I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry. I-”

“-Chloe, slow down.”

Chloe swallows nervously, eyes cast down, focusing on their hands just like Beca had been doing a moment ago. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs again, “I don’t know- I didn’t…”

“You didn’t… mean that?”

Chloe looks up, blinking, and shakes her head. “I did. I meant it.”

Beca’s eyes soften at just how scared Chloe looks, and she gives her a small, reassuring smile as she squeezes her hand.

“Good.”

“Good?”

“I’ll marry you.”

Chloe’s eyes widen just slightly and they’re already glossing over and all Beca can do is smile as Chloe pulls her into a hug. “Did we just…” Chloe pulls back, hands coming up to rest on Beca’s shoulders, “get…”

“I think we did,” Beca says with a laugh, one hand coming up to stroke the side of Chloe’s face, and she smiles when Chloe leans in to her touch. “Fiancé?” 

Chloe grins, hands cupping Beca’s face as she pulls her in for a kiss. “Fiancé,” she mumbles into Beca’s mouth.


	11. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: If you’re up for some bechloe angst “I thought you were dead.”

Chloe coughs, gasping for breath as she jogs up to the front desk where an old woman is talking on the phone.

“Excuse me, I’m-”

The woman holds her hand up, looking at her over the top of her glasses, and Chloe takes a few seconds to catch her breath.

“Yes, your surgery is at 3PM tomorrow, Mrs Jones. Of course. Tomorrow. No, you don’t need to bring any belongings. Anything you bring will be kept in a locker and given to you after surgery. This is all in the documents we gave you. 3PM. It’s probably best to get here a half hour early, yes. No, you-”

“Excuse me!” Chloe slams her hand down on the desk, making the woman on the phone jump slightly.

“Please hold,” She covers the microphone and looks up at Chloe with a patient but annoyed smile. “Yes ma’am?”

“Can you tell me where I can find Beca Mitchell?” Chloe asks, “She was admitted a few hours ago.”

If there was any way the woman behind the desk could go any slower, Chloe wouldn’t be surprised. She’s pretty sure she’s typing as slowly as she can onto the computer in front of her simply to spite Chloe.

Eventually, the woman gives Chloe Beca’s room number, and Chloe is gone before she has chance to say anything else. She follows the signs on the walls leading to the correct wing and before she knows it, she’s standing outside of the room that Beca is supposedly in.

She takes a deep breath, knocks, and waits.

Jesse answers the door and Chloe is rushing inside before he can even greet her. She thinks he leaves them alone, but she doesn’t check to make sure. Because Beca is here, awake, looking at Chloe like she’s seeing her for the very first time.

She collapses beside Beca’s bed as soon as she reaches her, finally letting herself cry after holding it in for what feels like hours.

“Jesus Bec.”

There’s something about seeing her best friend lying in a hospital bed covered in cuts and bruises and stitches that hurts Chloe’s heart. More than she ever thought was possible. More than her heart has ever hurt before in her life.

“Hi.”

She breathes out a soft laugh, wiping her tears with one hand as she grabs Beca’s hand with her other. She immediately pulls away though, when Beca hisses through her teeth in pain.

“Sorry,” Chloe whispers.

“No, it’s…” she swallows, reaching out to retake Chloe’s hand. “It’s okay.”

Chloe’s knees hurt from kneeling on the ground beneath the bed so she stands up, still keeping hold of Beca’s hand as she looks behind her for the chair. She pulls it toward her with one hand, eyes still on Beca as she sits down.

“Hi.” Beca whispers again, and Chloe shakes her head.

“Hi yourself.”

“Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Chloe reaches out to tuck Beca’s hair behind her ear, smiling softly at the way Beca relaxes under her touch.

“You’re trembling, Chlo.”

Chloe sucks in a breath, holding it for a second before letting it out slowly. “I was so scared,” she whispers.

“I’m okay.”

“I thought you were dead.”

The sob escapes her mouth before she can stop it, and suddenly Beca’s sitting up, wincing in pain, and Chloe’s about to tell her to lay back down when she feels Beca pull her towards her.

She melts into the hug, squeezing her eyes shut when Beca buries her head into her neck, and she finally lets herself breathe properly.

“I’m okay, Chlo.”

Chloe nods, a content smile forming on her face when she feels Beca pull her head back and kiss her on the cheek.

“You’re okay.”

“I’m okay.”


	12. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: "It’s three in the morning.” bechloe, please

It takes a second for Beca’s eyes to adjust to the light on her phone screen, but when they do she sees that it’s Chloe calling her in the middle of the night. 

If it was anybody else she’d let it ring and get back to them in the morning when she’s fully conscious, but Chloe never calls her this late so she answers with a whispered, “hey, you okay?” in case something bad has happened.

She desperately hopes that’s not the case.

“Hey, you.” comes Chloe’s answer, and Beca can’t help but smile at her voice. There’s something about Chloe’s voice that just makes her feel good. Makes her feel safe and grounded and like everything’s going to be okay. Makes her feel home.

“What’s up?” she pushes herself up so she’s sitting against the headboard, switching the phone from her left ear to her right.

“Not much, what’s up with you?”

By the sound of it, Chloe is drunk. Beca can tell because her voice sounds rougher than usual, almost gravelly, and she’s slurring her words just slightly. Slurring them enough for Beca to recognize that she’s drunk, due to the amount of endless nights that they’d spend drunk in college, either just the two of them or with the rest of the Bellas.

“ _Chloe_ ,” Beca says, pulling her phone away from her ear to look at the screen, squinting her eyes and reading the time. “It’s three in the morning.”

“Did I wake you?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.” Beca smiles because Chloe doesn’t sound sorry at all, and to be honest she kind of doesn’t care that Chloe woke her up. Don’t get her wrong, she loves sleep, but she definitely loves her best friend more.

“It’s okay. Did you need anything?”

There’s a pause in conversation and Beca senses the air shift. She’s not sure how to explain it but something feels different. Maybe it’s the fact that Chloe hasn’t answered her yet and the silence feels awkward, or maybe it’s because she’s worried about what Chloe’s answer will be when she finally responds.

Beca’s way too impatient to wait though. 

“Chloe?”

“I… just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Oh,” she breathes out. She swallows thickly and clears her throat, and she hears Chloe’s bed creak. “Okay.”

“I miss you.”

She smiles. “You saw me yesterday.”

“I still miss you.”

Despite the tease in Beca’s voice, Chloe sounds 100% serious, which is what prompts Beca to ask, after another beat of silence, if she wants her to go over there.

“It’s late.” Chloe responds, and Beca’s about to apologize for suggesting it, when Chloe carries on talking. “Are you sure? We can just see each other tomorrow if you want, I can-”

“-Chlo.”

“I- hmm? Yeah?”

“Do you want me to come over?”

She can practically feel Chloe’s smile through the phone.

“Yeah.” A beat. “Please.”


	13. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Bechloe mistletoe kiss that Chloe initiates at a Christmas party or something

It’s a tradition that Chloe’s been doing for years. 

All throughout her childhood, all throughout college, and it certainly isn’t changing now, no matter how much Beca complains about how it’s only the Bellas that are coming to the party and she doesn’t want to kiss  _any_  of them.

“Tradition!” Chloe repeats for the fifth time, stepping up onto the small stepladder as she holds onto Beca’s shoulder in case she falls. Chloe can’t see Beca’s face since she’s focusing on hanging the mistletoe, but she’s 99% sure that Beca just rolled her eyes.

“Most of the Bellas are already with someone,” Beca says, as Chloe steps down from the ladder, “so  _technically_  you’re promoting adultery.”

“Done!” Chloe says, looking up at her handiwork, ignoring Beca. She turns to look at her with a smile. “If you’re gonna be a Scrooge tonight then you’re not invited.”

“This is my apartment too,” Beca laughs, following Chloe as she walks through the apartment and into the kitchen. “And did you really have to put it in the  _entrance_? Now  _every_  single person that walks through that door is gonna have to kiss whoever greets them at the door, and guess what,” Beca pulls herself up onto the counter as she watches Chloe pour a bag of chips into a bowl for the party, “ _I_  am not gonna be that person!”

She’s that person.

And like she predicted, every Bella that walks into their apartment looks up at the mistletoe and pulls Beca in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek before Beca can even greet them. Stacie’s the first to do it, planting a wet kiss on the side of her face with more force than necessary, mumbling “Merry Christmas shortie” into Beca’s cheek before pulling away. Her lipstick is smeared above her top lip slightly, which means that it’s also probably smeared on Beca’s cheek, which she does not appreciate. She actually put effort into looking nice for this party – only because Chloe told her to but whatever – so she’s not happy that she has to go and sort herself out before she’s managed to get a drink in her.

The second guests to arrive are Emily and Benji. They’re standing hand-in-hand outside the apartment when she opens the door, and she immediately holds her hand up when she sees Emily’s eyes look up at the mistletoe.

“Doesn’t count,” Beca says, taking a few steps back, “I’m technically not  _under_  the mistletoe so–”

Of course, Emily cuts her off with a tight hug and a soft press of her lips to her cheek, and Beca groans. At least when Benji greets her, he acknowledges the death stare she sends him and he leaves it at just an awkward wave.

She’s a little more prepared the third time. Amy shows up with a bag in each hand, both filled with alcohol if Beca knows Amy well enough. And Beca’s ready to fight off Amy if she so much as _thinks_  about kissing her, but Amy doesn’t seem to notice the mistletoe anyway, so Beca quickly ushers her inside and shuts the door behind her.

One by one – save for Jessica and Ashley who arrive together – the Bellas (and Jesse) arrive at the apartment with either a bag of snacks or a bag of alcohol. And one by one, each of them look up at the mistletoe, then down to Beca – who gets increasingly more drunk every time she opens the apartment door – and leans down to kiss her on the cheek. By the fifth guest, she just let it happen. And she ignores the questioning look Jesse gives her when he notices the lipstick stains on each of her cheeks as she opens the door to greet him.

“You look like you’re having fun,” Jesse says, stepping into the apartment as he hands her a bottle of wine.

“This is a Bella only party!” she says, before taking another swig of the drink that Amy had made her earlier.

“You invited me, Bec.”

“Shut up.”

Jesse laughs, looking over at Chloe. “She’s wasted already,” he tells Chloe, who only nods with a roll of her eyes.

“ _She_  is right  _here_ ,” Beca says, using the wine bottle to hit Jesse on the arm. He laughs again, taking the wine bottle back as he makes his way over to Chloe in the kitchen. He greets her with a hug, wishing her a Merry Christmas, and Beca stops for a second to take it all in.

Some of the Bellas in the living room arguing over whether to put music or a Christmas movie on. Jessica and Ashley cuddled up on one of the couches. Lilly staring at her own reflection in one of the Christmas ornaments on the tree. Her two best friends talking in the kitchen with huge smiles on their faces. And Chloe.

Chloe Beale.

The santa hat on her head. The green, glittery eye shadow she’s wearing. The brightness in her eyes as Jesse begins to help her prepare more snacks for the party. The grin on her face when she turns around to look at Beca, and the small wave she sends her when she notices that Beca’s already looking at her.

It’s the most perfect sight Beca has ever seen, and she knows she’s drunk because she’d  _never_ admit that if she was sober.

She whispers “excuse me”, even though nobody can hear her, and she makes her way to the bathroom, stopping for a second on the way to put her drink down on the table. She thinks Chloe asks her if she’s okay but she can’t focus on anything else right now other than finding somewhere to be alone to catch some air.

With a sniffle, she closes the bathroom door behind her and makes her way over to the sink, taking in her appearance in the mirror in front of her. She has lipstick stains on her cheeks and her lips are tinted green from Amy’s drink.

She sighs, and she’s just about to turn the tap on to clean herself up, when she hears the door open behind her.

“How did you get in?” she asks Chloe, who is standing with her hands behind her back against the door.

“It wasn’t locked. Are you okay?”

Beca nods, turning back around to face the mirror. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting it out quickly as she tucks her hair behind both of her ears.

She doesn’t realize Chloe is beside her until she opens her eyes to see her best friend’s reflection in the mirror.

“I may already be a little drunk.”

“I can see that,” Chloe laughs. “Those mistletoe kisses really  _were_  torture, huh?”

“Yep,” she says, popping the ‘P’, and she smiles at Chloe’s reflection when Chloe laughs, moving closer to her.

“There’s, um,” Chloe pauses, swallowing nervously, and Beca finally turns to look at her properly, not through the reflection in the mirror. “There’s…”

“Chloe  _Beale_ , are you  _nervous_  about something?”

“Shut up.”

Beca laughs, turning so she’s fully facing Chloe. “What’s up? You look like you’re gonna throw up. Oh God, please don’t throw up on me, I’ve already had the Bellas kissing my cheek all night, I don’t need–”

“–There’s one Bella you haven’t kissed tonight.”

Beca squints her eyes, opening her mouth to say something but not exactly knowing what to say. She’s drunk but she’s not an idiot. From what it sounds, Chloe is asking…

Her eyes widen as Chloe pulls her arm from behind her back, revealing the mistletoe in her hand. And Beca laughs nervously, her eyes following the mistletoe as she raises her arm and holds it above both of their heads.

“Chlo…”

“I don’t think it’s fair that every Bella got a kiss except me.”

Beca laughs again, biting her lip as she looks into Chloe’s eyes.

And maybe it’s the alcohol in her system giving her the courage that she wouldn’t have otherwise, or maybe it’s the fact that Chloe is 100% serious as she waits for Beca to kiss her, but Beca leans up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Chloe’s lips. And she intends for it to just be a peck, but Chloe’s hand grabs onto Beca’s waist, and before her brain can even catch up, Beca’s arms are winding around Chloe’s shoulders, and they’re  _kissing_. Properly.

And Chloe is smiling, her arm lowering until she drops the mistletoe onto the floor and uses that hand to cup Beca’s face, and Beca pulls Chloe closer as she deepens the kiss, and it’s perfect.

“You’re smart,” Beca murmurs into Chloe’s mouth, “but did it really take all of the Bellas kissing me for you to realize what a  _catch_  I am?”


	14. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: “I might never get another chance to say this.”

 She takes a deep breath, counting to three before she reaches over to press the buzzer. Chloe’s voice comes through the intercom, all bubbly and sweet, and it makes Beca’s heart clench.

“Come on up!” Chloe tells her, and the familiar sound of the door unlocking pulls Beca out of her mini trance and she makes her way inside, brushing off the snow from her shoulders.

Chloe greets her with a hug, just like every time they see each other, no matter how long it’s been. And if this was a year ago, Beca would push Chloe off of her and claim that Chloe’s in her bubble again, but today she just lets it happen. And if Chloe notices that Beca hangs on to her for an extra few seconds as she takes in the scent and feel of her best friend, then she doesn’t mention it.

“You’re early,” Chloe says, walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of wine, along with two glasses from the cupboard above the stove.

“I was bored,” Beca simply says, sitting down on her best friend’s couch.

She can’t bring it in herself to mention that the reason she came over was because she was going crazy thinking of the different scenarios that could happen at Chloe’s wedding tomorrow, all of them ending in Chloe kicking Beca out and telling her she never wants to see her again.

Chloe sits beside her on the couch, handing her a glass of wine, and she gives her a questioning look.

“Are you staying?” she asks. It’s something she always asks whenever Beca forgets to take her jacket off when she comes over. Usually Beca would laugh and take her jacket off and throw it over the couch, telling Chloe that she sounds like her mother, but instead she just shakes her head with a nervous laugh.

“I’m not, actually.”

“Oh?”

She takes a gulp of the wine, coughing slightly at the disgusting taste, and puts it down on the table in front of the couch.

“Ah, coaster,” Chloe says, reaching over to pick the glass up and put it on one of the coasters laid out on the table.

“Sorry.”

Chloe goes back to her position on the couch, bringing one of her legs up so she’s more comfortable, and Beca rubs her gloved hands together as she figures out what the hell to say.

“Are you okay, Bec? You’re acting… strange.”

Beca nods, “I’m fine,” she nods again. Nods so much that Chloe has to put a hand on her thigh to stop her, and the touch burns. It always burns.

“Okay now I  _know_  you’re not okay. Are you having an aneurysm? Do you need-”

“-Please don’t marry him.”

Chloe’s eyebrows knit together as she pulls her hand away from Beca’s thigh, and then she lets out a soft laugh, shaking her head with a confused look on her face. “What are you-”

“-Just… I- I might never get another chance to say this so can I just say it and then you can… kick me out, or... whatever.” When Chloe doesn’t say anything in response, Beca takes a deep breath and carries on. “I can’t… watch you marry him, Chloe. I thought I could but every time I see you both together I get this… I don’t know what it is. It’s this feeling in my,” she motions to her chest, drawing circles around the area.

“Your heart?”

“Y-yeah, that.”

“Beca, what… is this about? Why are you doing this?”

“I’m in love with you,” she whispers, defeated, pulling a stray bit of string from the glove on her hand. “I have been for a year now. Almost. Almost a year.”

“Is this a joke?”

Beca sniffles and shakes her head. “I know I have a shitty sense of humor but I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Chloe leans over to put her glass on the table, and Beca notices straight away that she doesn’t put it on a coaster. If it was any other time, she’d joke about Chloe not following her own rules, but right now Chloe could be angry at her - she probably  _is_  angry at her - so she keeps her mouth shut and her eyes cast down.

Chloe is standing though, and Beca’s eyes slowly follow her every move as she starts to slowly pace around the apartment.

“Chloe-”

“-Shut up for a second.”

Beca closes her mouth and looks down again, waiting patiently for Chloe to figure out what she wants to say. Eventually though, Chloe sighs, defeated, and sits on the arm of the couch.

“Why now? Why choose the day before my  _wedding_  to tell me this?”

“I… don’t know.”

“I think you do know, Beca.”

“I just want you to be happy!” she looks up at Chloe, not bothering to hide the fact that there are tears brimming in her eyes. “He makes you happy and I… I can’t. Do  _that_. And it hurts that I can’t, so I... didn’t say anything before now. But I can’t keep... doing this.”

“You’re my best friend, of course you make me happy.”

“Not like he can.” Chloe crosses her arms and looks up, a sign that she’s about to start crying, and it pains Beca knowing that she’s the cause of that. “Not how I want to,” she adds.

She looks up at Chloe, watches the way she clenches her jaw and blinks her eyes to keep the tears at bay, and she can’t stand seeing her best friend like this.

“Tell me you don’t feel the same and I’ll leave.”

Chloe looks down at her, nostrils flaring with anger. “Are you  _serious_?” she asks. “Your gonna have me decide my future right here?  _Now_?”

“I just... need you to say it.”

“And if I tell you I don’t feel the same, what’ll happen? You’ll leave? Just like that?”

“Y… es.”

“Will I ever see you again?”

Beca sighs, bringing a hand up to wipe a stray tear that had fallen down her face. “I don’t,” she breathes out. “I don’t know.”

“I hate you for doing this to me.”

“I know.”

Chloe stands, kicking her handbag in anger and if it was any other day, Beca would laugh. She’d tell Chloe that she’s cute when she’s angry, and then probably blush over the fact that she called her best friend cute. But instead she looks away, wiping the rest of her tears away as Chloe is preoccupied, pacing back and forth in the living room.

“I think you should leave.”

Beca stands up, nodding her head. She knew this would happen. It still hurts, but she knew, which is why she doesn’t try to fight it.

Instead, she takes one last look at Chloe, immediately looking away when she sees the anger in her eyes, and makes her way out of the apartment for what could be the last time.

 

* * *

 

Beca’s on her third beer of the night, intending to get as drunk as she can to forget yesterday even happened, and to take her mind off of the fact that her best friend and love of her life got married today, to someone that isn’t her.

She’s on her third beer of the night when she hears a knock on her apartment door. Usually, she’d get Amy to answer it. But Amy is at the wedding that she’s disinvited herself to, so she takes her hand out of the bag of Cheetos resting beside her, and stops on her way to the door to wipe her hands with a towel.

There’s a knock on the door again, and she yells “one second!” as she checks her reflection in the mirror. She looks disgusting but she can’t bring it in herself to care. She’s tipsy and heartbroken, and whoever is at the door is going to get turned away in seconds anyway, so it doesn’t matter.

Except of course, it’s Chloe at the door.

Chloe.

In her wedding dress.

“Chloe?”

She’s out of breath, one arm leaning on the wall outside the apartment, the other holding her side as she leans over and breathes heavily.

“Wha-at… wh-what are you doing?”

“You effed it all up,” Chloe says, still breathing heavily. “You effed up my  _wedding day_. My  _life_.  _Every_ thing.”

Beca wipes the palms of her hands on her trousers, resisting the urge to just slam the door in Chloe’s face and get back to her wallowing, because she knows. She knows she fucked everything up. She’s messed up the only good thing in her life and she’ll never forgive herself for that. And having Chloe here telling her all of this is only making her feel worse about it all. Especially in her wedding dress. Especially now that she’s no longer Chloe Beale, but now Mrs Chicago Walp.

(Stupid name, Beca thinks, but he makes Chloe happy so she looks past that.)

“You fucked our friendship, Beca.”

Hearing Chloe swear is usually cute, but now that it’s aimed at her, Beca notices just how scary Chloe is when she’s angry.

“Yeah, well,” she laughs nervously. “It seems to be what I do best.”

“Don’t give me that crap,” Chloe stands up straight now, still breathing a little heavier than usual, but composing herself enough for Beca to notice just how breathtaking she looks in her dress. “You wouldn’t have done that to me if you didn’t mean what you said. I know that.”

“Of course I  _meant_  it.”

“I know. That’s why I’m here.”

“Wh-”

“-That’s why I didn’t marry Chicago.”

Beca’s breath catches in her throat, and she’s about to ask why, when Chloe practically throws herself at her, arms wrapping around Beca’s shoulders as she pulls her into a kiss.

Their teeth clash together and Chloe’s still breathing heavily and Beca’s pretty sure she tastes like Cheetos and beer, but Chloe is kissing her, and suddenly Beca can’t think about any of that stuff. Instead she focuses on how Chloe’s mouth feels on hers, how well her hands fit into the dip of Chloe’s back, and how warm Chloe feels against her.

Beca pulls back quickly, trying not to smile at how good this feels - because for all she knows, Chloe still wants nothing to do with her - and she watches how Chloe chases her mouth for a second before realizing that she’s pulled away.

“I thought you hated me,” Beca whispers.

“I did,” Chloe nods. “Then I realized that I can live without Chicago.”

“What?”

“But I can’t live without you.”

“You’re insane,” Beca laughs, breathless from the kiss.

“So are you,” Chloe leans in again to kiss her. “But I love you.”


	15. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: “What are you thinking about?” With beca and chloe

Beca does this a lot, Chloe’s noticed. 

She zones out in the middle of a conversation, or ignores Chloe whenever she’s talking about something. So it’s not surprising when Chloe turns around from where she’d been making a cup of tea and talking about what had happened at work today with one of the animals, to see Beca staring straight ahead, head resting in her hand as she leans her elbow on the small kitchen table.

“Earth to Beca!” Chloe says, waving the spoon that she’d been using to stir her tea in front of Beca’s face.

“Hmm?” Beca blinks, looks up at Chloe, and gives her an apologetic smile. “Sorry. Zoned out. What were you saying?”

“What were you thinking about?”

“Uh.. Bend over.”

Chloe’s eyebrows raise, and she tilts her head to the side slightly when she sees that Beca is serious. “Um,” she clears her throat. “Okay then, if you insist-”

“-No!” Beca reaches out for Chloe’s hand, shaking her head with a laugh just as Chloe turns back around with a confused look on her face. “Oh my God, no. Not… Don’t do that.” She lets go of Chloe’s hand. “It’s a song.”

“A song?”

“One of the artists at the label… Pimp-Lo,” Beca shakes her head at the name, “one of his songs is called Bend over.. Like, ya know.. It's, uh, it's just a song about... sex. And, uh... stuff. I think, I don't really, uh. I don't know. But it's a song.” She stops when she realizes she’s rambling.

“Right. I knew that.”

Beca laughs, standing up, “okay, sure.”

“I wasn’t actually gonna…” Chloe pauses. “Bend o-”

“-No, no need to explain.”


	16. beca/emily (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Can u do a bemily prompt where Beca wears Emily's hoodie and the Bellas tease her for it but Emily tells her she looks cute and she doesn't mind it

Beca doesn’t usually mind that the Bellas know her so well.

Not by choice, because things never  _are_  with the Bellas, but they know her. After months of prying and prodding and late-night  _truth or dare_  and  _never have I ever_  games, they slowly chipped away at her walls until there was nothing left but rubble. And now they know her as well as they know everyone else in the house. 

They know never to touch her headphones or music equipment, and they know that if she doesn’t answer her texts it’s because she’s either sleeping or distracted by music, and they know that she tends to forget to eat which is why they always send someone up to her room every now and then to check on her.

She should hate it but it shows that they care, and she’s thankful that she has a new family who all love her and who she loves in return.

It doesn’t surprise her when they point out the obvious crush she has on Emily. First, it’s Amy, telling her to tone down the heart eyes when she stands in the kitchen one afternoon watching Emily, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose attempt to bake cookies.

Then Chloe’s next, asking Beca if the reason why she’s being extra grumpy tonight is because of Emily’s new boyfriend, which Beca immediately responds with “ _what_?! Emily has a boyfriend?” and then soon realizes that Chloe is joking and she’s just stepped into a trap.

“I knew it!” Chloe says, pointing at Beca with that devilish Chloe Beale grin. “You like Emily!”

After that, she figures that if Chloe and Amy know then the rest of the Bellas know too. They’re not exactly the best at keeping secrets, so she learns to not deny it whenever one of them asks. Just as long as they don’t tell Emily, then she’s fine with them knowing.

What they  _don’t_  know, is that she’s pretty sure she’s in love with Emily.

Emily always smells nice. Sometimes of perfume and other times, Beca thinks maybe it’s just her natural smell. She breathes in when they’re standing close or, on the rare occasion, hugging, and she smells the familiarity of Emily’s scent, and it’s always enough to make her feel calm. Safe.

Emily gets excited over the simplest tasks, like going grocery shopping or picking a movie to watch or singing every single song from Taylor Swift’s new album a day after it comes out, even if she hasn’t memorized all the words yet. Beca watches her excitedly singing along, making up the lyrics she doesn’t know, and she simply gets overwhelmed with adoration. She’s smart and beautiful and gives the best advice, even if it’s unsolicited. Usually that’d be a trait that bugs Beca, but not with Emily. It’s not that she ignores the bad stuff – because the fact that Emily likes licorice is  _outrageous_ , and Beca doesn’t want to talk about that – but rather, she accepts them, puts them to the side and focuses on the good. And it seems that everything about Emily Junk is good.

When she finally gets the courage to kiss Emily in the middle of Bella movie night – she thinks they’re watching some dumb Adam Sandler movie – she’s surprised when Emily kisses her back. It’s soft and gentle and Emily’s palm feels warm and comfortable on her cheek, and she’s smiling into the kiss before she even realizes that Chloe is  _awww_ ing at them from her spot on the other side of the couch that she’s sitting on cuddled up to Stacie.

And it surprises Beca that the Bellas don’t tease them. A few of them  _aww_  as Emily cuddles closer to Beca and rests her head in the dip of her neck with a warm blush on her cheeks, but that’s it. She quickly learns that the reason they don’t tease her that much is because this is the first time they’ve seen her genuinely happy, and they’re all super stoked that they’re  _finally_  together.

She doesn’t mind that the Bellas know her so well, but she still finds it annoying when they always feel the need to point out something different about her. Like how she’s started to put more effort into looking good, or that she’s wearing a pair of sweatpants that are way too big for her, or that it’s weird that she knows all the words to a One Direction song that’s playing at a Bella party one night.

So, when Chloe and Stacie both  _aww_  at her when she walks into the kitchen one morning, tiredly rubbing one eye as she shuffles over to the coffee machine, she already knows that they’re gonna point something out that, most likely, is because of the girl who’s currently asleep in her bed upstairs, looking adorably comfortable under all the covers that Beca insists she has in hers and Amy’s cold attic room.

“What?” she asks them, oblivious to the fact that the hoodie she’s currently wearing drapes over her sleeves and stops mid-thigh.

“You look so cute in Emily’s clothes,” Chloe says in that voice that Beca’s pretty sure is reserved strictly for babies and animals, and she rolls her eyes.

“Dude, I just put on the first thing I saw, I’m not purposely wearing her clothes.”

“But you look  _so_  cute!”

“Shut up.”

She busies herself with making hers and Emily’s coffee, making sure to add two extra sugars in Emily’s ‘ _Hello, is it tea you’re looking for?_ ’ mug. Chloe and Stacie keep their conversation to themselves for the most part, until eventually their conversation turns into whispers and then suddenly they turn silent, which Beca figures is never good.

She turns around, ready to ask them what they’re up to, when she sees Emily in her periphery. She’s leaning against the doorframe watching her with a small smile on her face, wearing the plaid pajama bottoms and plain white tank top she’d worn to bed the previous night, and she looks beautiful. It takes Beca’s breath away slightly, which she quickly covers up by clearing her throat.

“Morning,” Beca says, and if her tone completely softens when she talks to Emily, nobody mentions it. Beca tries not to grin at the fact that one side of Emily’s hair is a complete mess, but she looks cuter than ever as she stands there nervously fiddling with her hands as she looks at Beca.

“Hi,” Emily says, smiling as she finally walks into the kitchen, closer to Beca. It’s not until Beca notices Emily shiver that she realizes that all she’s wearing is a tank top, and she’s selfishly wearing the only hoodie that Emily has at the Bella house.

“Shit, I totally stole your hoodie,” Beca says as she starts to pull it off. Luckily she has her pajama shirt underneath so she doesn’t mind taking it off, but Emily quickly stops her by laughing and putting a hand on her arm.

“Don’t,” she says, helping Beca get her arm back into the sleeve, “it looks cute on you.”

“Shut up,” she says, adding a quick and playful “nerd” as to not hurt Emily’s feelings, and she doesn’t mean for the pet name to sound so grossly affectionate, but Emily smiles at her and suddenly she doesn’t regret saying it.

Because the way Emily smiles, blinking down at her with her beautifully long eyelashes that usually, Beca wouldn’t be so fond of on a person, once again makes her breath catch in her throat. She gets a tingling feeling in her chest and around her heart that travels down to her stomach, and suddenly she gets a strong urge to lean in and kiss her.

Before she can though, Beca hears Chloe whisper “this is beautiful”, and she closes her eyes and sucks in an annoyed breath when she hears Stacie respond with a murmured “I feel like I’m watching a puppy fall in love with like, a raccoon.”

And she’s about to tell them to get the fuck out of there, but then Emily is giggling and reaching down for Beca’s hand, and all her thoughts seem to fly out of the window. The only thing she can think about is how she’ll never get over how good Emily’s hand feels in her own, and if Emily thinks that she looks cute in her hoodie, then she doesn’t mind wearing it forever.


	17. beca/emily (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can you write a bemily fic where beca makes emily laugh and beca is Shook by how beautiful emily is when she laughs and she kisses her in the heat of the moment

It’s not often Beca gets the Bella house to herself, so when she comes home on a Thursday evening to see that nobody is in, she knows immediately that she should make the most of it.

She tests the waters first, just in case any of them are hiding away in their rooms. She shouts, as loud as she can, “there are cookies on the table!” because she knows for a fact that if anybody was in, they’d been down the stairs within seconds, wanting to get the cookies before they’re all gone.

And then just to be extra safe, she gets her laptop out and plays her music through the Bluetooth speakers in the living room as loud as she can. She knows from experience that somebody will come downstairs and complain about the loud music when they’re trying to study. Once again though, the only form of life in the house is from Beca herself and Stacie’s pet snake, and she sighs happily, thankful to have some peace before everyone gets back from class in – she looks at the time on her phone – probably around forty minutes.

She changes into a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt, before going into the kitchen for the Cheetos she has stashed at the back of her designated cupboard. Amy tends to steal from her – both her purse and her food cupboard – so she’d punched the back of the cupboard in and hid the sealed bag behind it. Sure, she’ll have to pay for the damages, but it’s the only place she can hide her things in without at least one of the Bellas stealing them.

After pouring herself a glass of coke, she takes her snacks into the living room and places them onto the table in front of her. And maybe she doesn’t use a coaster, just to be extra rebellious, because she knows Chloe would kill her if she saw that she wasn’t using a coaster, but she doesn’t care. She has the Bella house to herself and she–

She hears the door open, and then the sound of shoes scuffing against the doormat and then.

Emily.

“Yeah no, it’s fine. I’m here now anyway so I’ll just hang out for a bit. I have homework to do. Okay. Okay, yes, _okay_. Love you too, Chlo. Bye. _Oh_ , hi Beca.” Beca blinks, mouth open to say something, but nothing comes out. She blinks again a few times, closing her mouth and swallowing. “Are… you okay?”

“ _What_ are you doing here?” She doesn’t mean for it to come out harshly, but she _just_ sat down, in the house that she’s _supposed_ to have to herself, and she looks _dreadful_ , and she desperately wanted to be able to listen to Mamma Mia in peace without someone making fun of her.

“I meet Chloe here every Thursday after Bio class. She usually takes me for ice cream but she had to cancel.”

Beca reaches over for the throw on the back of the couch to put over her bare legs and nods.

“Right. Why does she take you for ice cream at,” she looks at her phone again, “5PM on a Thursday?”

“Oh, um,” Emily drops her bag on the floor and walks further into the living room, sitting down on the couch beside Beca. “On Thursdays I have a really shi- _crappy_ professor.”

“Shicrappy?”

Emily laughs, pulling her feet up so she’s sitting cross-legged, and Beca watches as she scoots a little closer. Way too close than a normal person would be, but Beca concluded a few weeks ago that Emily Junk is not a normal person, so she lets it slide.

Not normal in the _best_ way, of course. It’s completely endearing, and absolutely adorable. Two words that Beca will never _ever_ say out loud.

“He just… sucks. He’s mean and… he jokes about stupid stuff. Stuff that shouldn’t be joked about.”

“Need me to beat him up?”

Emily laughs again. “No thanks, but I appreciate that.”

“Dope.”

She does not think about the fact that she’s never said dope before in her life, because if she _does_ think about it she’ll realize that it’s Emily who’s making her feel so awkward and nervous, which is stupid because Beca Mitchell is _not_ awkward and nervous.

Instead, she thinks about how the smile on Emily’s face slowly falls, and her eyebrows knit together as if she’s thinking of something bad, and Beca gets a weird urge to hug Emily. Like maybe a side hug or maybe just a pat on the knee, because Emily looks _sad_ and Beca hates it.

“Are you okay?”

Emily looks up at her, “yeah,” she says, nodding quickly, but Beca doesn’t believe her.

“You want some Cheetos? It’s not ice cream but,” she holds the packet out to her, “it’s all I have to offer.”

Emily smiles, reaching in the bag for a chip and politely saying “thanks” as she sits back against the couch. “Were you working on something?”

“Oh,” Beca looks at the laptop that she has resting on her lap, the Spotify app open on a playlist that she’d been playing when she last used her laptop this morning before class. “Just listening to music.”

She presses the spacebar, momentarily forgetting that her Spotify app is connected to the Bluetooth speakers that she’d just been using to determine whether anybody was in the house. And before she realizes, the music is playing at full blast, causing Emily to jump as she brings her hands up to her ears to block out the loud noise.

“Oh my _STARS_ , why would you DO that?! It’s so LOUD, can you–” Emily cuts herself off when she realizes that Beca is laughing at her, and she quickly joins in, shaking her head. She’s laughing more at the other girl’s laugh, because this is the first time she’s seen Beca laughing since she met her a few months ago, and it may be the best thing she’s ever witnessed.

“Your face!” Beca puts a hand on her own stomach and throws her head back, another loud laugh erupting from her throat. “I’m sorry! That was priceless!”

“Can you TURN it DOWN?!”

Beca lets out another roar of laughter, smacking her leg a few times to convey just how funny she thinks this is, using the other hand to reach up and wipe a joyful tear away that had started to form in her eye. And she watches as Emily leans forward, reaching out to press the spacebar again.

The music stops abruptly and the two of them are both still laughing. It’s not until Beca’s apologized a few more times for scaring her, and Emily has made a few jokes about how she thinks she’s going deaf, that their laughter dies down and Beca notices that Emily is still leaning forward. Her crossed knees are pressing into Beca’s thighs and one of her hands is pressed against the couch just next to Beca’s head.

“It wasn’t that loud,” Beca says through another laugh, looking Emily up and down after she notices how close they are.

“Tell that to my burst ear drums,” Emily shoots back.

“Oh my God, you’re _so_ dramatic. Are you always this dramatic?”

“What?!” Emily says, raising her voice and pointing to her ear, while leaving her other hand resting next to Beca’s head, “I can’t hear you, I’m going deaf!”

Beca laughs again, shaking her head, which then prompts Emily to laugh. And Beca watches her carefully. The proximity making it easier to notice things that Beca’s never really paid attention to much before. Like the crinkle in the corners of Emily’s eyes, and the way her nose scrunches up at the top, and her red cheeks, and the little gap between her two front teeth, and the shine in her lips, and just how naturally _beautiful_ Emily is.

And Beca can feel her heart pounding, but she blames it on the fact that she was just laughing so hard that she could hardly breathe, and definitely _not_ on the fact that Emily is still leaning into her, the hand that she had resting beside Beca’s head now slowly pulling away, and before she realizes what she’s doing, Beca makes a quick decision.

“Wait,” she grabs Emily’s hand and puts it back to where it was resting. Only, she makes sure to move her head closer towards her hand until she feels Emily’s thumb brush against her neck. And then she feels it again, an experimental brush of Emily’s thumb against her skin, and then Beca finally releases Emily’s hand. And she thinks Emily’s going to leave it there, pressing against the sofa with her thumb reaching out to lightly touch Beca’s neck, but Emily also makes a quick decision.

She moves her hand to cup Beca’s neck, the pad of her thumb coming up to stroke Beca’s jaw, back and forth until Beca’s eyes flick down to look at Emily’s mouth again. Emily’s hand is warm against her neck and she can still feel the other girl’s knees pressing against her thigh. She slowly turns on the spot, blindly placing her laptop beside her on the couch before bringing one leg up so that they’re now facing each other, and not once does she take her eyes off of Emily’s lips that seem to have a nervous smile on them.

She looks down for Emily’s other hand, smiling when she sees it tapping a beat on her knee, and she reaches out to place her own hand over it. The tapping stops, and then Beca looks up at Emily again, giving her a warm smile. And she watches as Emily licks her lips as she looks down at Beca’s lips, and Beca’s never felt this sort of natural pull towards anyone before in her life. She can feel herself leaning forward, as if she can’t control her own movements, and she gulps when she notices that Emily is leaning forward too.

“Beca.”

It’s said in the softest whisper, so quiet that Beca thinks maybe she imagined it. She looks up at Emily’s eyes again, watches the way they flick back and forth between Beca’s eyes and Beca’s mouth. And Emily’s lips part, as if to say something else, but nothing comes out.

She pulls Emily’s other hand toward her, just like she’d done with the other, placing it on the other side of her neck, before she drops her hand down to rest on Emily’s knee. And she’d gladly sit here with Emily’s hands on her neck for the rest of the night, but then they come up to cup her cheeks, and Beca’s entire body feels like it melts. Because Emily’s thumbs are gently running across her cheekbones as she starts to pull her face closer, and Beca has to put her other hand on Emily’s other knee to keep herself from turning into putty.

The last thing she sees is Emily’s mouth part and her eyes close before her own eyes drift shut on their own accord, and then they’re kissing.

Her chest feels like it’s tightening with every second that passes as she sits there, Emily’s hands cupping her cheeks as they both kiss each other gently. So gentle that Beca feels her breath catch in her throat when Emily tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Her nose presses against Emily’s cheek and her eyelids feel heavy, and everything about this moment is so soft that it feels like she could cry.

Emily’s lips feel soft against her own and it’s nothing like the other first kisses she’s shared with people. Not like her first kiss with Jesse and not like her first drunken kiss with Stacie back in freshman year when Amy insisted they play truth or dare. This kiss feels like there’s a fire burning in Beca’s chest. Like she won’t be able to breathe if they ever _stop_ kissing. Like everything in the universe has aligned, fallen together perfectly to form this very moment.

Eventually though, their lips part slowly and Beca feels her bottom lip tremble as they rest their foreheads together.

“H–” She pauses to clear her throat, blinking her eyes open to look at Emily again. “Holy _shit_ ,” She breathes out.

Emily smiles, thumbs still stroking against Beca’s cheeks.

“What was that? I think I’m still deaf.”

Beca laughs, shaking her head as she leans forward and hugs Emily.

“ _So_ dramatic.”


	18. beca/chloe (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: beca and chloe being like super emotional or dorky when having sex but the bellas overhear and tease them about it?   
> rated m for smut

Chloe never meant for things to heat up  _this_  much, but she certainly doesn’t regret it.

She had been watching Beca work. Watching the purse of her lips as she was deep in thought, the tapping of her fingers on the desk and the way they’d press buttons and twist knobs and push the faders up and down. The way she’d squint her eyes at the screen and lean forward slightly, the way she’d try to run her hand through her hair but realize that her headphones were stopping her, the way she’d bite her lip and frown.

She’d watched as Beca started to mouth something, and then her eyes lit up and she smiled to herself and immediately situated her hands on the keyboard keys in front of her before delicately pressing and creating a loop, and all she could think of was just how breathtakingly beautiful Beca was in that moment.

One minute she was watching her girlfriend work, and the next she was gently lowering Beca onto her bed with their lips fused together, smiling into each other’s mouths as their warm, bare skin pressed against each other.

She presses a gentle hand in the dip of Beca’s back as the other rests beside her head, propping herself upright. She feels Beca lift her hips slightly off of the bed, grinding up into her and letting out a soft whimper, and Chloe grins.

“What?” Beca asks, hands cupping Chloe’s face. Chloe pulls back slightly, just enough to be able to see Beca without her vision going blurry, and she shakes her head.

“I just…” The way Beca’s eyes soften and the gentle smile that forms on her face makes Chloe’s heart flutter, and she knows that Beca is wordlessly tell her to carry on. To not be afraid to say what she’s feeling. She nuzzles Beca’s cheek with her nose as she breathes in. “I love you,” she whispers, kissing Beca’s cheek. “I’m  _so_  in love with you.”

Her lips linger there on Beca’s cheek for a few moments before she notices that Beca hasn’t responded, and she pulls back slowly, watching as Beca’s soft eyes immediately start flicking between her own two eyes, and then Chloe realizes what she’d said.

Beca breathes in. “That’s…”

“I know,” Chloe says, not needing to hear the end of the sentence to know that Beca is telling Chloe that this is the first time either of them have said that. “That’s okay, right?”

She watches as Beca’s smile gets bigger. Big enough for Chloe to conclude that yes, that’s okay. It’s definitely okay. And then Beca nods, closing her eyes as she lifts her head to capture Chloe’s lips again.

She doesn’t say it, but Chloe can feel it. Beca may not know it yet - or she may not want to admit it yet - but Chloe knows. Beca is in love with her too. It shows in the way she pulls her closer, even though their bodies are already as close as possible. It shows in the way she looks at her, whispering “you’re so beautiful, Chloe” as Chloe’s hand strokes across her stomach. The way she nods in consent as she guides Chloe’s hand down between her legs, keeping eye contact the whole time right up until her eyes flicker shut when Chloe finally touches her. It shows in the way she trusts Chloe with her body and her feelings and the noises she makes when Chloe touches her in all the right places. Noises that she’s so used to holding back because she’s never trusted anybody like this before.

“Baby,” Chloe murmurs into her mouth, and Beca’s eyes open immediately, eyes glistening with tears, and Chloe worries. Worries that Beca will ask her to stop, hide away from Chloe when she asks her what’s wrong, embarrassingly deny the fact that she’s crying during sex.

But she doesn’t.

She squeezes Chloe’s waist a little tighter, but not enough to hurt, and she scratches up Chloe’s back and past her neck until her nails are running through Chloe’s hair.

“’m… m’close,” she manages to stutter out, and Chloe presses a soft kiss to her cheek, kissing her way down to her ear where she then nibbles lightly, drawing a content sigh out of Beca.

Chloe absolutely adores her like this. Thinks that there’s nothing in the world as beautiful as Beca, whimpering and moaning and saying things that she’d never say to anybody else. Things like “please, baby”, and “kiss me”, and “yes, right there”.

The curve of her jaw, the slope of her neck as she angles it slightly, the way her chest rises and falls with each quick breath as she nears closer. Everything about Beca is breathtaking, and Chloe lets out a soft “Beca, baby” as she leans down and kisses the tear that falls out of Beca’s eye.

“I-” The way Chloe angles her fingers cuts Beca off, and she opens her mouth and closes her eyes but nothing comes out. Her grip in Chloe’s hair tightens and her body tenses as she lets out a heavy breath and a small squeak. 

The way her body arches up, breathing heavily into Chloe’s neck, lets Chloe know that she’s coming.

With a few more shuddering breaths, Beca finally relaxes and opens her eyes and brings her hands down to cup Chloe’s face again. She smiles softly, bringing Chloe’s face closer so she can kiss her, and twitches slightly when she feels Chloe slowly remove her fingers.

“Do you know how gorgeous you are?” Chloe mumbles into her mouth, and another smile grows on Beca’s face as Chloe pulls back. “You’re the m-”

“-I love you.”

“-ost beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Beca blinks, closing her eyes contently when Chloe kisses her on the cheek.

“Did you hear me?”

“Yeah,” Chloe whispers. “Say it again.”

Beca lets out a soft laugh as Chloe starts to place more kisses all over her face. Several on her cheeks, on her forehead, on her nose and her eyelids and her temple and ears and neck and then Beca’s laughing as Chloe’s breath tickles her with each delicate kiss.

“I love you,” Beca repeats, using a finger to tuck a strand of Chloe’s hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. “I love you so much,” she says again, “that I’m not sure I’ll ever love anybody else ever again.”

Chloe pulls back, a teary smile on her face. “I’m okay with that.”

Beca’s bottom lip trembles as she pulls Chloe’s face down to kiss her again, and all Chloe can do is give in to her.

/

“Hey Stacie, can you pass the ketchup?”

Stacie hums, taking a bite of the meal that Chloe had made everybody before she reaches over for the ketchup bottle and hands it to Amy.

“Thanks, love you,” Amy says, and Stacie smiles.

“Love you too baby.”

They can feel the rest of the Bellas eyes on them as they look at each other, and Stacie smiles as Amy widens her eyes and dramatically puts her hand on her heart.

“Stacie,” she whispers. “Say it again.”

Stacie can see Chloe turn to look at Beca in her periphery, and she puts on her best ‘Dreamy Beca’ voice.

“I love you, Amy. I’m not sure I’ll ever love anybody else ever again.”

Beca drops her fork onto her plate with a loud clang, and everybody turns to look at her as she looks between Amy and Stacie.

“You were  _listening_  to us?!”

Everyone else starts to laugh when they realize what’s going on, and Chloe at least has the decency to place a comforting hand on Beca’s leg to calm her when everybody starts to mimic Beca.

“Ignore them babe,” Chloe whispers, giving her a gentle smile, and Beca sighs.

The unspoken “you’re lucky I love you, Beale” settles between them as they continue to eat their dinner, Beca rolling her eyes when Amy tells her that she’s glad to know that Beca  _does_  have feelings after all.


	19. beca/emily (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @emilyjunk - “bemily when beca says a bunch of things related to emily’s height, like a tall glass of water, but she doesn’t realize she’s insecure about it? and beca has to explain that she doesn’t mean it in a negative way and she actualy thinks emily’s height is cute.”

The second Amy whispers “giraffe legs” the only thing Emily can think is  _God, not again._

She’d started seventh grade at only four foot six, and ended it at five foot four. Her mom called her beanstalk for a year until she realized that her daughter hated the nickname, and after some prodding, she found out that the reason she hated the nickname was because of the kids at school.

Their nicknames were unoriginal but they still hurt Emily. She’s always felt a little too much a lot of the time, so obviously the names hurt. Pencil, Leggy, Gulliver, Lankenstein. They were dumb, and so were the kids picking on her, but they still got to her.

High School wasn’t as bad, but she was the tallest in her class and kids are assholes. For the most part, Emily liked her height. She liked that she could see over people’s heads, and she liked that she looked older than she was, and she liked that people asked her for help when they needed her to reach something.

By the time she graduated high school, the nicknames had all but stopped, save for some annoying boys that Emily has always disliked. She’d desperately wanted to respond when one of them had called her Giantess on graduation day - desperately wanted to respond with something harsh about how one of the boys’ voice hadn’t cracked yet, or how one of them had acne all over his face - but Emily knew that wouldn’t have been right. Just because she’d been bullied for the most of middle and high school, doesn’t mean she should become the bully. Her parents hadn’t brought her up that way. So instead Emily ignored them and left to find her mom and dad, praying that the graduation ceremony would be over quick.

She was sad to leave high school, but she wasn’t sad to leave everybody behind. She was excited to go to college, where people are more mature - where people are  _adults!_  - and join the Bellas and go to parties and have the best experiences of her life. After all, that’s what her mom said would happen.

She  _does_  join the Bellas, and the second Amy whispers “giraffe legs” the only thing Emily can think is  _please for the love of God, don’t._

But it only happens once, which is okay. Sure, Amy called her dumb and stupid and a child, but that’s okay. She knows none of them are true.

Half way through Freshman year, she realizes that her feelings for Beca Mitchell, co-captian of the Bellas, are less  _platonic admiration_ , and more  _wow, I really want to hug you and kiss you all the time._

“Hey Em?” Emily looks up from where she’s sitting at the table in the kitchen, her bio book in front of her and a pen tapping on the table. 

“Yeah?” she responds to Beca, who is stood next to the fridge, the cupboard beside her head open.

“Um, you think you could reach the lucky charms for me?”

Emily is standing up already, smiling as Beca explains that they’re Amy’s but Amy steals her food all the time so it’s okay, but to promise to not tell Amy about this exchange anyway.

“My lips are sealed,” Emily says with a smile, handing Beca the cereal box.

“Thanks, Legs.”

She feels something inside her crack at the nickname, and she should’ve known that college wouldn’t be any different. Should’ve known that  _Beca_  wouldn’t be any different.

She later realizes - a whole month later, but she still realizes - that she needs to call Beca out on it. Because Beca calls her more than just ‘Legs’, though that nickname is the most popular besides Legacy. She calls her Skyscraper, Bean Pole, Stretch, Sasquatch, Top Shelf, Groß (that’s a new one, and it takes Emily a while to realize that Beca is calling her tall in German, not gross.) At one point she even calls her smalls, which ticks Emily off the most.

And again, she thinks about returning the nicknames. Making fun of Beca’s height - because come on, she’s the same size as Emily was when she was in eighth grade - but she’s not that person.

Emily knows that Beca doesn’t mean any harm; knows that Beca isn’t a bully. She’s always confused whenever Beca is around because she likes her a lot, but she’s pretty sure Beca has a boyfriend and wouldn’t want to be with someone like Emily anyways. She’s hard to read but that doesn’t stop Emily from trying to work out whether Beca hates her - since she’s pretty sure she’s  _never_  seen Beca with a smile on her face around her - or whether her face is just permanently like that.

It’s hard, though, to stand up to people. Especially people who are supposed to be your friend. But she has to, because if she doesn’t tell Beca that she doesn’t like it then Beca will never stop. Because Beca’s not a bully, and Emily knows for a fact that if she asks her to stop then she will, but she’s anxious and scared and she desperately wants Beca to not hate her.

She lasts almost a full school year, right up until she’s standing in front of Beca’s boss with Beca nervously stood beside her.

“So you produced this?”

“Uh, yes. Emily wrote it.”

“Who’s Emily?” Sammy asks, and before Emily can point to herself and say “me, I’m Emily,” Beca turns her body slightly and points to her.

“This,” she motions her finger up and down, “tall drink of water. Right there.”

She grits her teeth but she carries on smiling, throwing Sammy an awkward wave and a friendly smile.

They’re walking back to her car, ready to head back to the Bella house, when Emily finally tells her.

“Why do you make fun of me?”

She doesn’t mean for it to sound so sad, but she can’t exactly take it back. And she can see Beca look up at her out of the corner of her eye, her jacket draped over one arm as the other holds onto the strap of her laptop bag which is resting on her shoulder.

“What?”

Emily sucks in a breath, fiddling with her car keys before she stops, right there in the middle of the Residual Heat parking lot.

“The nicknames. The tall jokes. Have I... done something?”

“What? L- Em, I... They’re not-”

“-H-how would you like it?” She asks, standing her ground. “If I made fun of your height?” She knows that her bottom lip is jutting out in a pout like it always does when she’s angry or sad or annoyed, but she doesn’t cry. “It’s shitty.”

“Woah, Emily,” Beca’s eyes widen slightly as she takes a step back and holds both hands up defensively. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Well I’m offended.”

“They’re just nicknames, dude, I didn’t-”

“-I don’t like it.” She never meant to cause an argument or fight or whatever this is, but Beca is frowning at her and she looks angry and Emily feels like maybe now is when she’ll start crying. Just like the time she tried standing up to someone in middle school and ended up getting laughed at and called more intense nicknames.

But Beca surprises her and she doesn’t laugh. She looks guilty, and she drops her hands to her sides with a huff.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Emily looks down, clicking the switch on the fidget cube keyring attached to her keys. “I don’t,” she shrugs, looking back up at Beca. “I don’t know.”

Beca steps forward until she’s standing in front of Emily, and Emily doesn’t realize she’s still nervously clicking the switch back and forth until Beca’s cold hand encloses around hers and stops her.

“I’m sorry,” Beca whispers, looking down at their hands, and she sounds sincere, which makes Emily relax a little.

“It’s not your fault-”

“-No, don’t, it is,” Beca looks up at her. “If I’d have known you didn’t like it I would’ve never... I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

A small smile twitches at the corners of Emily’s mouth. “Thanks. Sorry for going off on you just then,” she laughs nervously.

And Beca smiles, shaking her head as she finally lets go of Emily’s hand, which immediately relaxes and drops to rest by her side as the two of them continue their walk to Emily’s car.

“I know this isn’t an excuse but I never,” Beca clears her throat as she looks at Emily over the top of the car as she waits for her to unlock it, “meant it in a negative way.” She opens the car door, putting her jacket and laptop bag on the floor before climbing in, closing the door behind her. “I actually,” she waits for Emily to close the door behind her as she gets comfortable in her seat. “You know what, it doesn’t matter.”

Emily looks at her questioningly as they both reach for their seatbelts and click them into the holders. She puts her keys in the car but she doesn’t turn them, instead waiting as Beca starts to nervously play with her fingers. She waits because she can practically hear the cogs turning in Beca’s head, and she knows that contrary to what Beca said, what she’s thinking  _does_  matter.

“Beca?”

“I like,” she breathes in and Emily’s heart starts to race. “your height.”

“W-” Emily tilts her head slightly as Beca looks ahead of her with a small, nervous smile on her face. “What? You do?”

“Yeah, dude,” Beca laughs. “I think it’s cute. Or whatever.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m serious!” Beca responds immediately, turning to face her and laughing when Emily grins at her. “Anyway.”

And Emily figures that Beca is done talking about it, so she finally starts the car, still smiling as she watches Beca look out of the window to her right.

And it’s not exactly a confession of love - or like - but Emily takes it, and concludes that maybe Beca doesn’t hate her after all.


	20. beca/aubrey (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Hi! I've been feeling particularly stressed lately, could you maybe please write a fluffy mitchsen oneshot where Aubrey calms Beca down or vice versa or something like that please?

 

It surprises Aubrey when it’s  _ Beca _ who’s the first to confront her about the fire she’d accidentally started in Khaled’s suite.

And not the type of confrontation they’re used to. Not the type where Beca is frowning, tense shoulders and clenched jaw as she tells Aubrey “maybe if we tried a different setlist we could win Nationals.” Not the type of confrontation where Aubrey is clenching her fists as she tries to keep her cool, wanting nothing more than to just walk away from the rant that Beca is currently throwing at her in regard to how she never,  _ ever _ listens to what she has to say.

This confrontation is different.

And maybe it’s because Aubrey’s eyes are red and sore, brimmed with tears as her knees are pulled up to her chest, but Beca is being different.

She’s being nice.

Sure, over the years they’ve learned to tolerate each other. Aubrey would even say that Beca is her friend now, but they still have their little tiffs over who’s right and who’s wrong, and who should be singing what in their performances, or who should be the one comforting Chloe when she’s sad.

Now though, as Aubrey looks over at Beca who has been sitting silently at the other side of her hotel bed, waiting patiently for Aubrey to say something in response to her question, she thinks that maybe this is them finally becoming friends.  _ Real _ friends. Friends who check on the other when they can hear them crying in a hotel room. Friends who give soft smiles and wait patiently instead of pushing to talk.

“I’m..” Aubrey’s voice is thick as a result of her non stop crying since she made it back to the hotel room and broke down roughly a half hour ago. She clears her throat. “I’m mad.”

It’s in response to Beca’s “why are you sad?” question that she had asked as she sat down on the bed, leaving enough space between them in case Aubrey decided to go off on her, to push her away and kick her out and tell her that  _ they _ don’t  _ do _ this.

Which is true. They don’t. Which is why Aubrey thinks that maybe this is the one thing that’s been missing the whole time. Maybe all they needed was one of them to break down and the other to realize that they’re not okay for them to become friends.

“At what?”

“Myself.” She laughs nervously, wiping her eye with the back of her hand.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know.”

Aubrey shakes her head. “You weren’t there.”

“I was.”

“I mean, you were but… you didn’t see. I started it. It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your-”

“-It is!”

Beca jumps slightly in shock at Aubrey’s raised voice, but she still stays there. Her body twisted so she’s facing Aubrey, one hand resting behind her on the bed and the other nervously tapping her fingers on her thigh.

And there’s a reason Beca doesn’t do this. Doesn’t comfort people. 1, she doesn’t exactly know  _ how _ , and 2, she always feels like she makes things worse. Still though, Aubrey is upset, and so is she, and she needs somebody to just be in her presence right now. So she puffs out a breath, nods her head, and tells Aubrey “okay.”

They sit there for a while. Long enough for Aubrey to stop crying and long enough for Beca’s back to start aching from her body being twisted slightly. Eventually though, the ache wins over, and she stands up, placing one of her knees on the bed, ready to sit down next to Aubrey, but then she stops.

“Um,” she pauses when Aubrey turns to look at her. “May I?” she motions to the empty spot next to Aubrey. When Aubrey just nods, Beca carries on climbing onto the bed, turning so that her back is against the headboard. She scoots over slightly when she feels her leg rest next to Aubrey’s, not wanting to be too close in case Aubrey doesn’t want that.

“Beca?” Beca blinks, turning towards Aubrey. “Why are you here?”

“I, uh,” she pauses, laughs nervously, and shrugs. “Don’t have anywhere better to be.”

“Your own room maybe?”

“I can leave if-”

“-No.” Beca smiles at the quick answer and the way Aubrey’s body turns slightly so that she’s more facing  _ towards _ Beca than away from her. “I mean,” Aubrey sniffs, wiping her eye again, “if you want to go then you can.”

“Do you want me to?”

She watches the way Aubrey thinks about her answer. The way she parts her mouth slightly, ready to say something, before pausing. The way she blinks, swallows, licks her lips, and eventually shakes her head.

“Stay.”

And then Aubrey is shuffling closer to Beca, and Beca holds her breath as she watches her get closer until their shoulders are resting against each other.

“My dad was supposed to come,” Aubrey says, and Beca figures that she’s completely given up on trying to keep her emotions to herself now, because Aubrey is resting her head on Beca’s shoulder as she talks, and all she can do is listen. “He told me before we came here that he’d watch our performance but... Emily and I were talking to one of the Generals that had just been in a meeting with him and he,” she sighs, and then lets out a bitter laugh. “He couldn’t even tell me himself that he couldn’t make it.”

“It’s his loss.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey laughs bitterly again, wiping her eyes. “Sure.”

“I’m sorry that he’s an asshole.”

“He’s not an asshole, he’s just… busy.”

“Come on,” Beca nudges her shoulder so Aubrey lifts her head up, and she turns to look at her. “How long are our sets? Like, five minutes? He can’t even give you five minutes? He’s an  _ ass _ hole.”

“You know, you’re not exactly helping.”

Beca lets out a soft laugh, “who said I was here to help? I clearly came here to insult your family.” Aubrey shakes her head with a laugh, and Beca finds herself internally celebrating over the fact that she’d laughed because of her. That she’s  _ smiling _ because of  _ her _ . “Really though,” Beca says, looking down at her lap. She catches sight of Aubrey’s left hand resting on her own leg, inches away from her own, and she sucks in a quick breath before she gets the courage to take it. “You don’t deserve that and I’m sorry.”

She can feel Aubrey watching her, but her own eyes are glued on their linked hands, and she’s afraid that if she looks at Aubrey then maybe she’ll panic and run away, because she’s not used to this. Not used to being so close to anybody like this. So she focuses on Aubrey’s hand, twisting her wrist slightly so she can grip it better, and she knows that her palm is sweating but she doesn’t want to let go. Not unless Aubrey tells her to.

“You know, Beca.” Aubrey brings her other hand to cover over Beca’s, and she gently rubs at it until Beca hums in acknowledgement. “I didn’t think you had a soft side to you.”

“Pfft,” she smirks. “This isn’t me being  _ soft _ , I’m just being… nice.”

“I didn’t think you had a  _ nice _ side to you, then.”

Beca smiles, still staring at their hands.

“I like it.” And then she feels the gentle press of Aubrey’s lips on her cheek, and she  _ knows _ that Aubrey will be able to see her blush when she pulls away, because she can feel her cheeks burning and her heart pounding, but Aubrey doesn’t move.

She stays there, lips pressed against Beca’s cheek so softly that Beca thinks maybe she’s imagining it. It’s not until she pulls back a centimeter, moves to the right slightly, and places another kiss there, that Beca realizes that this is real. And then she places another, and another, trailing soft, barely-there kisses down towards the corner of Beca’s mouth, until she stops. Beca can feel Aubrey’s breath against her mouth, nervous and scared, and the pounding in Beca’s heart get louder, faster, until Beca makes a decision.

“Bec-”

Before Aubrey can finish the word, Beca’s head is turning quickly, eyes closing as she captures Aubrey’s lips with hers. And contrary to what Beca had said about her not being soft, she kisses her as gently and as slowly as she can, nose fitting snugly beside Aubrey’s as she stretches her neck to press closer. She brings up the hand that isn’t holding Aubrey’s to cup Aubrey’s face, and she smiles when Aubrey’s breath catches in her throat. And she wants nothing more than to move closer, to take this further, to climb on Aubrey and kiss her until they fall asleep together, but she can’t.

So she moves back slightly, noticing how Aubrey chases her mouth before realizing that Beca is pulling away, and she opens her eyes.

“Beca.” Aubrey is panting softly, bottom lip jutted out slightly, her eyes hooded with something that has Beca’s stomach clenching.

“Hmm?” Aubrey lifts her eyes up to look at Beca, before she gently rests their foreheads together.

“S-stay?.”

And Beca smiles, stroking Aubrey’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“Alright.”


	21. beca/chloe (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not to be dramatic but I'd die for soft beca. Is there any way you could do one where soft beca only makes herself known to chloe and chloe fucking loves it (like everyone hates beca bc she's a bitch but chloe knows she's not)

The first time Amy sees Beca cry, Beca tells her that she’ll rip out her eyeballs if she so much as _thinks_ about telling anybody.

And if it was anyone else, Amy would laugh and ignore the threat and then proceed to tell everyone. But something about Beca scares her - yes, _scares_ her - which she knows is dumb. Because Beca is literally the smallest person she’s ever seen, and she thinks that under that scowl that she has on 24/7, maybe Beca could actually be a nice person.

But Beca’s resting bitch face is enough for the rest of the Bellas to stay out of her way at all times, even when she’s actively participating in any activity that Chloe has organized; a trip to the beach, or a trip to the aquarium, or a family dinner in the Bella house.

Sure, Beca’s beautiful and small and looks soft when she isn’t wearing makeup, but Amy’s pretty sure she’s capable of _actual_ murder. Which is fine. She only has to share a room with her for three years. It’s _fine_.

Eventually, the Bellas get used to it. The scowls and the grunts instead of real responses, and the way she’s never afraid to speak her mind or put people in their place.

“Your shirt looks like someone vomited on it.”  
“If anyone wishes me a happy birthday, I _will_ snap your fingers.”  
“I'm gonna punch him so hard in the mouth that he bites his own heart.”

And it isn’t that she’s a huge bitch, because she can be nice and let loose when she wants to be, but the Bellas would rather just… stay out of her way. All the time. And not talk to her unless she’s the first to talk. And definitely not be in the same room as her when she’s stressed or tired or… okay. They’re scared of her. But she’s family, and she - for some bizarre reason - is still in the Bellas. Still co-captaining with Chloe. Still coming up with setlists and dance routines and costume designs.

Of course, everybody knows that the reason she’s here is because of Chloe Beale. And it doesn’t surprise them when they start dating at the beginning of senior year.

And Amy knows to stay away from Beca and Chloe when they’re together. Beca literally threatened to break her face if she ever caught Amy in their bedroom when they were together, but she can’t help herself this time. Because she can hear Beca crying - or maybe it’s Chloe, but it sounds more like Beca - and she’s finding it physically impossible to turn around and get out of the room before she gets caught.

“Baby,” she hears Chloe whisper, and Amy thinks maybe they’re having sex, but then she hears the bed creak in a way that tells her that someone has stood up off of the bed, and then there’s footsteps. She panics for a second, thinking maybe they’ll come downstairs, down to where she’s eavesdropping on their conversation at the bottom of the stairs that leads up to hers and Beca’s attic room. So she holds her breath and gets ready to turn around, when she hears another sob.

And she knows it’s Beca because she’s heard that before. Heard it the day that she’d caught Beca crying over something during Christmas break when she thought the Bella house was empty.

“C’mere, I’ve got you,” Chloe says, and Amy imagines that Chloe has just hugged Beca, because she lets out another sob again. This time more teary, but muffled, like she’s hiding her face in something. The thought of it has Amy wondering whether she’s read Beca wrong this whole time. Whether she should take back all the times that the Bellas have been talking about Beca behind her back, complaining about her moods and how bitchy she is and how boring it is hearing the same recycled threats all over again.

“You told me you wouldn’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing, baby,” Chloe whispers. Amy can hear the smile in her voice, and she imagines that Beca is annoyed by it.

“Chloe, I didn’t know…” Or maybe not. “Didn’t know I could,” another sob. “Feel this way.”

“It’s okay, Becs. It’s alright.”

Amy wonders what on earth Beca’s crying about, but then she hears the sound of Beca clearing her throat and laughing, and she covers her mouth.

“Stop,” Beca says, laughing again. “You know I’m ticklish.”

No way.

“Mmhm. It’s adorable.”

Amy’s eyes widen, hand still covering her mouth, and she waits for the telltale signs of Beca threatening Chloe for calling her adorable. To tell her that she’ll beat the hell out of her if she calls her that again. But the threat never comes.

“Chloe.”

“Yeah?”

Beca sniffs again.

“You didn’t… Do you…?”

“Of course I do, Bec.”

“Can you say it? Please?”

There’s a slight pause, and Amy finally lowers her hand from her mouth. She wonders if she should leave, because she knows that Beca will never forgive her for eavesdropping on this, and she’s kind of already heard enough if she’s honest, but curiosity gets the better of her.

“I’m in love with you too.”

There’s another pause, this time longer, only Amy knows that they’re kissing because she can hear the hitched breaths and the sound of hands roaming over clothes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Beca says, breathlessly. The sound of her kissing Chloe again, and then she adds “man, I love you so much,” and Amy feels like she’s about to _explode_ with the need to _scream_ at how soft Beca is being.

“I love you,” Chloe whispers back, “more than anything.”

“I love you more.”

“No, I love-” Chloe’s cut off, by Beca kissing her again, Amy guesses, before there’s the sound of the bed creaking again. She scrunches her face up, wondering if she should leave before she hears something she definitely _doesn’t_ want to hear, but just as she’s about to turn around, Beca whispers something.

“What?” Chloe asks, and Amy’s glad because she hadn’t heard her either.

“Can we just cuddle?” Beca asks, louder this time. “I want- I just want you to hold me.”

Amy smiles, shaking her head.

She can’t _wait_ to tell the Bellas.


	22. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: 18yo beca has to go at the vacatio house with sheila and her father for summer break and she /doesnt/ want to but still, when she sees the cute redhead and her fam moving in to the house in front of hers she tries to impress her by doing some longboard, except its old and dusty and she hasnt put a foot on it in years and when she does, the board slips and she falls on her ass but chloe notice and while beca blushes chloe smile cos shes cute

 

It’s the fifth day of what Beca assumes will be a very long two and a half months at her father’s family boathouse, and the first thing she thinks when she wakes up that morning is that she  _has_  to get out of the house or she might just die.

Not that she  _wants_  to go outside, but there’s nothing to do here that isn’t for six year old’s, and if she has to listen to her dad and Sheila bickering like her mom and dad used to, she’s not sure what kind of harsh outburst will end up coming out of her dumb mouth since that’s all that tends to happen lately. If she’s not fighting with her dad over something, she’s fighting with Sheila, and if she’s not fighting with Sheila, she’s fighting with Sheila’s dumb, ancient dog that doesn’t understand what no means, and she’s sick of it. She’s sick of it all.

She gets a text from her dad at twelve asking where she is, and she thinks about ignoring it but the last time she ignored one of her dad’s texts, it ended with her dad calling a search party, and that exact search party finding her walking back from the park late one night. She doesn’t want a repeat of that.

‘Outside’ she texts him, and it’s not long before she hears the door of the beach house being opened, and the telltale signs of someone walking down the driveway towards where she’s sitting on the curb.

“What’s up, kiddo?” he asks her, and she rolls her eyes.

“Nothing.”

“Something wrong?”

“I said nothing.”

“Here.”

She looks at him for the first time since he came out and sees that he has a longboard in his hand; the same longboard she saved up a months allowance to buy when she was ten because she once saw a YouTube video of people doing cool tricks on them and she wanted to learn how to do them too.

It stirs up something inside of her but before she can figure out what it is, he’s placing it down on the ground in front of her and then he’s leaving.

She thinks it over. She’s eighteen. She hasn’t longboarded since she was twelve. Surely, this can only end in disaster.

Still, that doesn’t stop her.

She sits for a few more minutes, looks back at the house, and huffs.

The board is lighter and smaller than she remembers. She runs her finger over the orange wheels, spinning them to see if they still work – of course they still work – before placing it down on the ground. She places her foot on it but before she can push herself, her phone starts ringing. She pulls it out of her back pocket to see that it’s Stacie FaceTiming her, and she answers it as she sits back down on the curb.

“What the fuck are you wearing? Is that a baseball hat? Have you suddenly turned into a jock since we graduated?”

“Jesus, Stacie, no. It’s hot as balls here.”

“Balls are  _not_  hot, Becs, trust me.”

“Oh my  _God_ , I’m hanging up.”

She laughs when Stacie screams “Beca, NO!” and before she knows it the topic has quickly changed to what she’s got planned for the next two months before college. It’s when she’s about to tell Stacie that she’s not so sure about college anymore, that a moving van pulls up and parks in front of the house opposite to her father’s.

“What’s that? What are you looking at? Let me see.”

“It’s just a truck,  _God_ , you’re _so_  needy.”

“I miss you! I want to know what’s going on with you at all times, every day, twenty-four seven. Is that so bad?”

Beca laughs. “Yeah, that’s so bad.” She turns the camera slyly so Stacie can see the U-Haul, quickly moving it around and trying to act as nonchalant as she can when a woman jumps out of the passenger seat.

“A U-Haul?” she hears Stacie ask, as she watches the woman walk to the back of the truck. “They’re totally lesbians.”

“Oh my God, why are you like this?”

Stacie laughs, and then she starts to talk about what’s happening back home, but Beca doesn’t really pay attention from there. She’s perfected the act of pretending like she’s listening to people – she just nods and hums and agrees with what they say – so she focuses on the moving truck in front of her instead.

The woman unloading the truck has bright hair – ginger, or red, or strawberry blonde; Beca’s not sure – and she’s wearing a sweater, which Beca thinks is a ridiculous thing to be wearing in the San Diego sun. Beca’s just glad that she’s wearing her sunglasses, so she can watch what’s happening and not have to worry about Stacie thinking that she’s not listening to her.

She watches as the woman rolls up her sweater sleeves and reaches up to open the back of the U-Haul, pulling out a cardboard box with the words ‘family room’ written on it.

“So I told him, no, I wouldn’t s–Beca? Are you listening?”

“What? Yeah. Physics and numbers and stuff, right?”

“I hate you.”

“Sorry,” Beca smiles. “It’s  _super_  hot here, I can’t really concentrate.”

Stacie rolls her eyes but she accepts the excuse and tells Beca that she’ll call her later and she better listen to her or else she’s breaking their friendship up, and Beca laughs and tells her to make good choices, and then she’s standing up again, slipping her phone into her back pocket.

She places a foot on the longboard, pushing it back and forth to get a feel of it, before pushing herself off and letting herself roll a few feet. She puts her foot down and removes her foot from the board, turning around and doing the same thing but the opposite way. It’s not exactly fun but she needs to get familiar with the board again before she actually rides it, because falling and possibly breaking an ankle isn’t really on this summer’s to-do list.

Her pushes get increasingly more powerful as time passes, and soon enough, she’s skating more than a few meters with both feet on the board.

“DAD! WHERE’S MY COLLEGE BOX?!”

Beca looks up from the board, over at the woman she’d been watching earlier, and everything seems to move in slow motion. She watches as the woman turns to look at her, watches a smile form on her face, and she feels the blush rising in her cheeks. Then she feels the board jerk underneath her, the sound of a rock skidding on the cement, and then she’s losing her footing, flying forward. Her hands come out in front of her as the board rolls away from her, and she hits the ground with a thud.

“Oh my God.”

She’s not sure how long she’s been lying cheek-down on the ground for but when she feels a hand on her burning shoulder and the sound of someone asking her if she’s okay, she figures it hasn’t been long. Surely someone wouldn’t watch somebody else completely eat shit and just leave them be.

“Sweetie? Are you okay? Can you hear me?”

All she can do is groan as she presses her palms against the ground to push herself up. She can already feel the grazes on her palms stinging, and she’s pretty sure her knee has some sort of injury to it as well.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance?”

“No, I’m fine. I’m good.”

“Oh, okay.”

She stands up, looking down at the ground to see that her sunglasses are on the floor. One of the lenses has a crack on it and before she can voice her thoughts on that, she feels hands on her arms, holding her upright.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Your knee is scraped pretty bad.”

She looks at the woman, then down at her knee, and the sight of the blood immediately causes the pain to make itself known. She squints her eyes at it, then looks at her stinging hands, and she laughs.

“Um,” the woman looks at her, confused. “I’m, uh. I’m Chloe, I’m moving in just,” she points behind her, “over there. Do you live here?”

Beca shakes her head, leaning down to pick her glasses up. “Vacationing here for the summer.”

“Oh. Cool. Well, uh, I’m glad you’re okay. Can I get you something? A Band-Aid?”

“Uh,” Beca looks up at her again. At the warmth in her eyes, and the freckles on her cheeks and nose, and the gentle smile she’s giving her.

Still, besides how beautiful this girl is, the only thing she can think is, how the  _fuck_  is she not melting in that sweater?

And she knows that Sheila has a whole ass medical kit in the house but she’s pretty sure that maybe she’s just fallen in love with this person and accepting a Band-Aid from her might be the start of something. Of what, she’s not sure of, but this girl – this.. Chloe – is new, and Beca is technically new, so maybe they could be like, new to town together, or whatever.

“Um, hello? Are you okay? Do you have a concussion?”

“Uh, no. No, um. A Band-Aid. That would be… cool.”

Chloe smiles and picks Beca’s longboard up, holding her arm out so Beca can use her as a crutch to help her walk if she needs to.

And Beca doesn’t  _need_  to, but she does anyway.


	23. chloe/emily (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I might have had a few shots.” + “I’m sorry, what? I keep getting lost in your eyes.” for chemily

Chloe’s stumbling through the hedge that separates the Bella and Treble houses when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly turns, hands balled in fists, ready to punch whoever dares to put their hands on her with no witnesses around, but all she sees a scared Emily Junk backing away from her, and she quickly calms down.

“Emily,” she says, “sorry, I thought you were… I don’t know. What’s up? You good?”

“Um, yeah. Yeah. Are you? Are you good? Why are you, uh, in a bush?”

“Wh–ummm. Why are _you_ in a bush?” Emily bites her lip and looks away, and only then does Chloe notice that Emily is drunk. She’s swaying slightly, and her eyes can’t focus on one thing, and she smells like tequila. Chloe fakes a gasp, and Emily’s wide eyes turn to look at her. “Emily, are you _drunk_?”

“Don’t tell my mom!”

Chloe laughs, but then she sees that Emily is serious, and suddenly she becomes serious too.

“Okay,” she says, humoring her. “I won’t tell your mom.”

“Or dad?”

“Or dad.”

Emily breathes out a relieved sigh, and for the first time since they bumped into each other, she smiles. “Good,” she says. “I might have had a few shots. Just a few, though.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Chloe laughs. “Did Stacie give you them, by any chance?”

“Um. No? No.”

She shakes her head, grabbing Emily’s hand and pulling her towards the Bella house.

“Where are we going?”

“I need to pee and the line in there,” she points to the Trebles’ house, “is _too_ long so we’re going in _here_.”

Emily follows her through the house – probably because Chloe doesn’t let go of her hand the whole way – until they reach the bathroom, and Chloe doesn’t even think before she’s pulling Emily inside, but she frowns when Emily stops her.

“I’ll, uh, wait outside?”

“Okay!”

She shuts the door and they have a conversation about what they’ve been doing the whole night while Chloe pees. She tells Emily that she made a new friend called Norman who was actually a pineapple with sunglasses on, and Emily tells her that this has been a very interesting first college party experience and that she’s kind of overwhelmed but she’s having fun anyway. She’s telling Chloe about the fact that Benji asked her out when Chloe opens the door and Emily almost falls into her.

“Whoops! You okay?”

Emily smiles at her, and then Chloe is pulling her back downstairs and back towards the party. She makes her a special drink – she names it ‘Jiggle Juice: The Emily Edition’ – and they dance to the songs that Beca is playing, since she took over the DJ booth an hour ago.

Chloe learns that Emily gets much less awkward and a lot more confident when she’s drunk. She dances closer, moves that Chloe would never expect from this girl, swaying her hips and running her hands through her hair; moves that have Chloe thinking that maybe they’ve had too much and they should stop.

Still, when Emily turns to her, grinning, looking like a kid on Christmas morning, as she tells Chloe that she _loves_ this song, Chloe doesn’t really want to stop. Emily is fun, and Chloe thinks that maybe they could be really good friends.

The night eventually dies down, and Emily still stays drunk, even when Chloe starts to sober up a little. Chloe suspects that’s Amy’s fault, since she makes the drinks that completely fuck you up even though they taste good. So, when Beca finally announces that she’s done with being the DJ for the night and puts a playlist of more lowkey songs on, Chloe sits down on one of the loungers by the pool and waves at some of the acapella people who are leaving for the night. She lays her head back and tries to focus on making the world not spin too fast, and half-listens to the drunken conversations going on around her.

“Hey!”

Someone plonks down beside her on the lounger, and she opens her eyes to see that it’s Emily, wearing a pair of bright yellow sunglasses, drinking from a flamingo straw.

“Hey, Em, you okay?”

“Mmmhm. Amy made me this,” she shoves the drink at Chloe “taste it.”

All Chloe can do is laugh, taking a sip of the drink. It tastes like crap but Emily is excited, asking her “tastes _so_ good, right?” before sipping at it herself.

“Okay, Em, I think that’s enough Amy juice for tonight.”

Despite how excited she was about the drink, Emily lets Chloe take the drink off of her and place it down on the ground beside them. She scoots up so Emily can lay next to her, but they’re still squished together. Chloe thinks about maybe heading back to the Bella house, but there’s something about this part of the night that she enjoys. The mumbled conversations, the quiet music, the after effects of an amazing night; it might be her favorite part.

The fact that this might be her last just makes it all the more important to stay and cherish it.

“You had a good night, Chlo?”

The nickname coming from Emily sounds different, since it’s the first time she’s said it, but it makes Chloe smile. She figures that Emily has heard everybody else saying it and decided to call her it too. It’s cute. Emily’s cute.

“Yeah,” she nods. “How about you? College parties live up to your expectations?”

“Oh, totally! _Way_ better than I ever imagined.”

“That’s good.” She turns to look at Emily, who is already looking at her, and reaches out to tap her sunglasses. “Where’d you get these bad boys?”

“Oh,” She pulls the sunglasses off and folds them up before placing them down on the floor next to her, “Stacie found them. She has matching pink ones.”

Chloe smiles, her blinks getting lazier as she starts to get tired from the party. She’s drunk so she can see two of Emily and she can’t keep up with herself, or what she’s saying, but she knows she’s talking about something. She’s still looking at Emily, at her eyes and her nose and mouth and everywhere – she can’t exactly focus on one thing – and Emily looks to be doing the same.

“I’m sorry, what?” Emily says suddenly, interrupting her. “I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

“Wh–what?” Chloe laughs. “What kind of–what? What do you mean?”

She knows she’s blushing and stuttering and making a fool of herself, probably, and this isn’t exactly her. She’s the one who makes people blush and stutter and make fools of themselves. The fact that it’s _Emily_ making her do this, saying these things, just makes her even more confused and stuttery.

“Your eyes are super blue,” Emily says, not fazed by any of it. “Like, umm. Cookie Monster.”

“My eyes are blue like the cookie monster?”

“Yeah. Or Blue’s Clues. You’re blue.” Emily’s eyes widen. “Da ba dee da ba die!”

Chloe bursts out laughing, leaning her head forward to rest on Emily’s shoulder. She can feel Emily laughing too, and then she feels Emily’s hand come up to stroke her shoulder.

They lie like that for a while, Chloe’s head resting in the dip of Emily’s neck as they listen to the quiet music and people leaving group by group, until it’s just the two of them and a few other Bellas complaining about their inevitable hangovers in the morning.

Emily is still stroking her shoulder and making Chloe’s heart race every time she lets out that adorable laugh, and okay, this might be her last hood night party, but if it is, Chloe thinks that maybe this is the best ending.


	24. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: "You're trembling." Bechloe please.

She circles around the block twice before she pulls up outside the apartment building.

The radio stops mid-song as she turns off the ignition, pulling the mirror down to look into it. She sighs as she fixes the smudged bit of mascara under her eye before closing the mirror and taking a deep breath.

She’s immediately hit with a gust of cold air when she opens the car door, and she wraps her arms around herself – car keys gripped tightly in her hand – as she bumps the door closed with her hip.

She buzzes apartment 12B and waits.

“If you’re here to sell me shit, I’m not interested.”

“Bec, it’s Chloe.”

She really hopes she’s not too late.

She waits for a few seconds before the sound of the door clicking open pushes her to make her way into the building. It’s no warmer than it is outside, so she rubs her hands together and blows onto them to stop them from freezing.

Beca greets her at the door with a confused smile, but it immediately drops the minute she actually sees Chloe.

“Is everything okay?”

“Chicago and I broke up.”

Beca blinks, staying silent for a few seconds before she realizes that she hasn’t let Chloe inside yet. She opens the door wider and steps to the side, letting Chloe in. The smell of Beca’s home – of _Beca_ – overwhelms Chloe’s senses, so much that she has to close her eyes and remind herself to breathe properly.

She feels Beca’s hand on her arm and she turns to look at her, swallowing the lump in her throat when she sees the soft, worried look on Beca’s face.

“You’re trembling.”

Chloe just gives her a nervous smile before taking her coat off and making her way into Beca’s living room.

She wrings her hands and taps her boot on the ground as she waits for Beca to come back from whatever she’s doing in the kitchen. It’s hard to focus on anything right now other than the pounding in her heart, so she’s not sure how long she’s been sitting when she feels a gentle hand touch her wrist.

She looks up to see Beca holding a cup of tea, and Chloe’s not sure why _that’s_ the thing that prompts her to break down.

“Oh,” Beca quickly puts the cup down on the coffee table, wraps her arm around Chloe’s shoulder, and pulls her in, letting her bury her head into her neck as she cries. The feeling of Beca hugging her, stroking her head and telling her everything is going to be okay, just makes her cry even more.

“I couldn’t be-be with him anymore.”

Beca moves her head slightly, lips momentarily brushing against Chloe’s forehead before she pulls back and looks down to meet Chloe’s eye.

“What happened, Chloe?”

“I broke up with him.”

“I thought things were okay now.”

Chloe wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, sniffling and trying to keep her labored breathing in check.

“They _were_ but then- I couldn’t. I can’t be with him anymore.”

Chloe notices the way Beca’s jaw clenches – something she does to stop herself from crying – when she asks, “why?”

“I, um,” Chloe pauses, her heart clenching when Beca tucks her hair behind her ear, fingers delicately tracing her face as she waits patiently for Chloe to speak.

She breathes in, then lets out a nervous, trembling breath.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said.”

“When?”

“You _know_ when, Beca.”

Beca blinks a few times, pulling her lip between her teeth, and Chloe sighs.

“You were drunk, but… I know you. I know when you’re telling the truth.”

It hurts Chloe that Beca looks so nervous; so ashamed.

So scared.

“You were upset, I was just trying to make you feel better.”

“Bullshit.”

Beca looks up, eyes slightly wider than usual. Chloe knows it’s because Beca’s not used to her swearing, but she needs her to know that she’s serious. That they need to talk instead of tiptoeing around each other every time they’re alone.

That she’s currently making what could either be the best or worst decision of her life.

“Chloe, I–”

“–I know when you’re telling the truth, Bec, and that night, I… You’ve never looked at me that way before.”

Chloe expects Beca to speak again, to try and deny everything. She’s shocked when she doesn’t say a word.

A tear falls down her face, and Chloe immediately reaches out to wipe it away.

“You were right. I do deserve better than him.”

“Of _course_ you do, you’re… you’re _Chloe_.”

“I deserve you.”

Beca’s bottom lip trembles and she shakes her head, a pained smile on her face as she whispers, “but I don’t deserve you.”

Chloe feels her heart cracking in two.

Beca’s looking at her like she did that night at the Bella party, two weeks ago. The night she’d fought with Chicago and Beca had been there for her. The night Beca finally told Chloe what she’d wanted to tell her for three years now.

The night when Chloe brushed it off as Beca just telling her what she _thinks_ she wants to hear.

“You told me,” she sucks in a breath and tries to get rid of the stinging feeling in her nose and eyes, but it’s no use. Eventually, she just lets the tears fall. “–that you’d treat me so much better.”

Beca sniffs up, jutting her jaw out as she also tries to stop the tears.

“You told me,” Chloe breathes, “that you could love me _so_ well.”

When Beca whimpers as she looks down to hide the fact that she’s crying, Chloe lets out another shaky breath as she puts her hands on Beca’s shoulders, running them up her neck and tilting her head so she can look at her.

“I _know_ you meant it. And– and now it’s all I can think about because I…”

Beca blinks, eyes red and shiny with tears. “What, Chloe?”

“I want you to love me.” She whispers. “Because I’m p… I’m pretty sure I love you.”

Beca’s smiling as she shakes her head. Her bottom lip trembles as she blinks away the tears that she allows to fall freely down her face, and Chloe’s heart _soars_.

“Can you?” Chloe asks, cupping Beca’s face. “Can you love me?”

Beca nods, sobbing as she leans in to capture Chloe’s lips.

Their teeth knock together, and their cheeks are wet with tears but Beca is smiling – _laughing_ , even – as she kisses Chloe, and suddenly it’s everything all at once. They’re breathless from crying so much but that doesn’t stop Chloe from pushing nearer to kiss Beca harder; it doesn’t stop Beca from pulling Chloe closer so there’s nothing in between them.

“Now who’s the one trembling?” Chloe asks playfully, and Beca laughs into her mouth as she squeezes her eyes shut and cups her face.

“Shut up,” she breathes out, but she’s smiling so big that Chloe has to pull back, so she can look at her; so she can take all of this in and commit it to memory.

She’s positive that Beca is the most beautiful person she’s ever known.

“I already do love you, you know.” Beca rasps, resting her forehead against Chloe’s. “I’ve loved you for so long.”

Chloe kisses her again.

Her tea goes cold.

She can’t find it in her to care.


	25. beca/chloe (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: how about bechloe (w nb beca) + becas first time out wearing a binder?

“How does it feel?”

“Uh. Strange. Like I’m wearing a corset but the strings are like, around my tits.”

“Does it hurt?”

Beca sighs as they turn to the side and put a hand on their stomach. For a fleeting second, they feel like they’re a whole new person. Like the material restricting their chest right now isn’t actually there, and this is just how it’s  _supposed_  to be.

They smile, looking up at Chloe in the reflection.

“No,” they whisper with a shake of their head, turning to the other side, running a hand over their now flat torso.

They feel Chloe gravitate towards them but they can’t take their eyes off of their own reflection, which is something they never thought they would be doing. They still hate how their hips look and how narrow their shoulders are, but the things they hate the most no longer feel like they’re  _there_ , and it might be the best feeling in the world.

“It feels weird.”

“If it’s too tight I think you can send it-”

“-No, not the binder, just… the feeling. Like…” They sigh again, finally turning to look at Chloe, who is holding a baseball shirt in her hands. Beca reaches out to take it from her, pulling it over their head. “Like, it’s a good weird. It feels really good.”

“Too loose?”

“No, Chloe,” they laugh, rolling their sleeves up as they glance in the mirror again. “It’s awesome, dude.”

When Chloe reaches out to hold their hand, Beca doesn’t hesitate to pull her closer, resting their hands on Chloe’s hips as one of Chloe’s hand comes up to rest on their chest.

“I think you look strapping.”

Beca laughs again, shaking their head.

“ _Strapping_? What are you, in the eighteen hundreds?”

“Fine! You look handsome.”

Beca tries to suppress their grin but they’re feeling so many different emotions right now and absolutely all of them result in them leaning into Chloe and kissing her to try and stop themself from grinning a little  _too_  hard.

Chloe’s smile is equally as big as she runs her hands up Beca’s flat chest, her stomach going crazy at how Beca still makes her feel this way, even after so long.

“You ready to go?” Chloe asks when they part, and she watches as Beca takes another look in the mirror. The look on their face makes butterflies erupt in Chloe’s stomach, because she’s never seen Beca look so content in their own body before.

“Yeah, lets go.”

They hold Chloe’s hand for most of the car ride, hoping to God that Chloe can’t see just how anxious they are.

/

“Ooh, I like this one!”

Beca turns to look at the shirt Chloe is holding in front of her, their face immediately screwing up at the bright colors.

“No way.”

“But it has a unicorn on it!”

“ _Exactly_ , dude.”

“C’mon  _dude_ ,” Chloe says, lowering her voice to mimic Beca, “I’ll get this yellow unicorn one. We’ll be matching!”

“Abso _lutely_  not.”

“Please!”

Beca’s starting to think that their biggest mistake was letting Chloe take them shopping for new clothes, when in reality, their biggest mistake was actually looking at Chloe when she’s trying to convince Beca to get a matching shirt with her.

It’s those damn eyes.

“Chloe.”

And the damn pout.

“Please?”

“It’s  _pink_ , I thought the whole idea of this trip was to buy more, like, masculine clothes?”

“Are you saying men can’t wear pink?”

“Oh, jesus, no! I meant… just… You know what I mean.”

Chloe tilts her head, challenging Beca, and Beca’s actually proud to admit they don’t cave right away.

It takes a few seconds longer than usual. A new record, they think.

“You know what, fuck it,” they say, holding the basket out in front of them. “Put them in.”

In a flash, Chloe’s puppy eyes and pout are gone and a huge grin replaces them. She bounces over to Beca, putting both shirts in the basket that they’re holding before pulling Beca closer and planting a kiss on their cheek.

“C’mon handsome, they have matching socks over there.”

The nickname makes Beca smile, and before they know it, they have a bunch of matching and semi-matching clothes with Chloe.

Suddenly the anxiety they had before has disappeared, and they have a feeling it’s all because of the girl currently pulling her towards the men’s underwear section.

Beca draws the line at matching underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always i'm @chloebeale on tumblr, thank u for reading


	26. beca/chloe (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: 48 “You make me want things I can’t have” bechloe

It’s when Chloe’s breath evens out that Beca pulls away, untangling their limbs and pulling the covers back.

She looks around for her shirt, careful not to pull the covers off of Chloe as she reaches over for the bra she’d discarded on the floor a few hours ago.

“Bec?” She feels the bed shift and the sheets rustle behind her.

“Have you seen my shirt?”

She makes the mistake of looking back at Chloe, her eyes immediately dropping down when she sees that Chloe is now sitting up, the upper part of her naked body on full display.

Beca sighs.

“Try the chair.”

She almost hates the smug tone of Chloe’s voice.

Almost.

She looks across the room for the chair - the chair Chloe has dubbed The Discard Chair - and laughs, seeing her green t shirt draped over the back of it. 

In between Chloe pinning her against the wall for the fifth time that week, and the two of them trying their hardest to keep quiet just in case the Bellas heard them, Beca figures that Chloe must have thrown her shirt across the room after pulling it off.

Beca wouldn’t know.

It’s common for her to  _forget_  that these interactions even happen.

One minute she’s doing tequila shots with Stacie, dreading attending the lecture she has the next morning; the next she’s writhing underneath Chloe as she struggles to keep her breathing in check.

She shouldn’t be surprised it happened again, and again, and again, but here she is.

Wanting more.

“You should stay,” Chloe tells her when they’re both dressed. 

Beca almost agrees straight away.

“That’s not… what we  _do_ , Chlo.”

“I mean, we cuddle during the day sometimes. What’s the difference?”

Beca doesn’t answer.

“Beca.”

If she doesn’t answer, none of this will matter in the morning when she forgets.

“Beca?”

If she ignores Chloe now, she’ll be less hurt tomorrow when Chloe tells the Bellas “last night was  _crazy_ , right, I can hardly remember a thing!”

“Bec-”

“- _What_ , Chloe? What do you want?”

Whether Chloe remembers tomorrow or not, Beca knows that _she_  will. She always does. 

“Talk to me.”

“About what?”

“Whatever you’re thinking.” Chloe says. “This. Us.”

Beca sighs, shaking her head.

“What  _us_? There’s no us.”

“Are you serious?” Chloe asks, and Beca looks down, afraid that if she continues to look at Chloe, she’ll end up saying something that she’ll definitely regret.

She hears Chloe stand up and make her way over to her, stopping right in front of her with a small sigh. It takes all Beca has in her not to reach out for Chloe. To pull her close and tell her that she doesn’t get it. She’ll never understand that Beca can’t talk about  _them_  because it hurts too much to know that they’re not, and never will be a  _them_.

They’re Beca and Chloe, separately.

“Beca-”

It  _sucks_.

“-Look at me.”

She’s about to shake her head no, when she feels Chloe touch her chin. She hooks her index finger and uses it to push Beca’s head up, and Beca’s eyes immediately seek out Chloe’s.

It pains Beca to see how upset Chloe looks.

“What are you thinking about, babe?”

“Don’t call me that.”

Chloe pulls her hand away slowly, but Beca still looks at her, desperately aching for Chloe to touch her again. Just one more touch. That’s all she needs.

(When will she stop lying to herself?)

“Tell me what’s going on.”

She clenches her jaw, looking down again with a nervous laugh.

“You don’t get it. You never do.”

“Help me understand.”

“It’s not that simple, Chloe.”

“Then  _make_  it that simple.”

It frustrates her, that Chloe is so calm and collected.

It almost frustrates her enough to leave the room.

Chloe is still watching her closely though, waiting patiently for her to explain herself. Waiting for Beca to tell her what’s going on with her, just like a best friend would.

Beca’s not sure how to explain that she’s completely head over heels in love with her.

“Tell me what I don’t get,” Chloe whispers, stepping closer. “Help me out here, Bec.”

“You… make me want things.”

“Things?”

“Things I can’t… have.”

Beca swears she feels Chloe’s breath hitch, but it’s hard to focus on anything other than the pounding in her ears.

“What  _things_ , Beca?”

She breathes in through her nose, and lets it out shakily through her gritted teeth. Chloe is so close to her that she’s finding it hard to breathe, or that could also be because of the fact that when she looks up into Chloe’s eyes again, she realizes that she can never lie to Chloe’s face.

“I want you. I want like- I want  _us_. I do, but-”

“-Hey,” Chloe interrupts.

Beca exhales another shaky breath when she feels Chloe’s warm hand slip into hers, their fingers immediately entwining like they have done so many times before. She feels herself being pulled forward and she only moves because Chloe is  _smiling_  at her and she figures that she has nothing else to lose.

“Stay.”

“Chloe-”

“-Stay with me. I’m yours.”

Beca’s heart stops.

“You’re-”

“-Beca.” It starts up again when Chloe pushes her down onto the bed. “I’ve always been yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good news! i'm gonna turn the previous chapter (the non binary beca one) into a full fic, so keep an eye out for that! you can follow me on tumblr @chloebeale for updates. hopefully the first chapter should be up soon!


	27. beca/chloe (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: can u do cute bechloe smut???  
> rated m because smut (duh)

There are several two-word sentences that Beca expects to come out of Chloe’s mouth when she’s leaning half naked against the bathroom sink, with Chloe standing in between her legs, fingers working her up to an orgasm that’s way too close than it should be already.

Phrases like “oh God”, or “Jesus Christ”, or “fuck, Beca” – that one is her favorite – or even “touch me”, but nothing could have prepared her for the two-word sentence that is whispered into her ear, hot breath causing her impending orgasm to creep in a little faster as Chloe’s fingers speed up their ministrations.

“What the f–?” Her breath is ragged and it’s hard to form a coherent sentence when Chloe is doing _that_ but she tries to keep her voice steady and quiet – quiet because Chloe’s family is downstairs and she’d rather not have to explain the strange noises coming from the bathroom for the second time that week.

“I said marry me?” It comes out as more of a question this time rather than a statement, which makes Beca wonder if Chloe even knows what she’s asking her, but she knows what she had said. She just wants to make sure she’s not hearing things because her mind tends to turn into mush when Chloe has her against the bathroom sink like this.

Not that they do this often.

(Chloe’s childhood bed is way too squeaky for them to have sex, so the bathroom is, logically, the next best option.)

“I know what you s– _oh_ God,” her breath hitches when Chloe hits a particular spot that has one of her legs coming up to wrap around Chloe’s waist, and she’s too close to be able to do anything other than give in to her. “I just… _fuck_.”

“You just fuck?”

Beca laughs, but the laugh turns into a loud moan, and then Chloe’s mouth is on hers again.

“Chloe.”

“Shh, keep it down.” Chloe murmurs. Beca’s eyes are squeezed shut and she’s too goddamn close to do anything but let herself take everything that Chloe is giving to her.

“Don’t stop,” Beca groans, and Chloe smiles as she pulls back to look at her. Beca’s eyes are still closed, and it’s the most beautiful sight that Chloe has ever seen. She leans up to press a soft kiss against Beca’s forehead, before looking down at her again.

Beca opens her eyes, and Chloe’s breath hitches.

“Look at you,” Chloe rasps, and Beca moans again as she hugs Chloe tighter, pulling her as close as she can. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Shut up.”

“Never.” she responds quickly. “I love you.”

“Baby.” It’s a desperate whisper which Chloe has become accustomed to over the years she’s been dating Beca. It means she’s close. It means she can’t form words right now. It means she loves her too.

It’s not often that she says it, but when she does, it takes Chloe’s breath away.

It’s the soft moments like these, even when they’re having sex, that has Chloe falling more in love with Beca every day.

“That feels… so… _oh_ , my god.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm.” She bucks her hips forward slightly when the palm of Chloe’s hand presses hard against her. Chloe’s other hand comes up to caress her neck as she starts to rub tight circles on her clit. It only causes Beca to moan louder, and Chloe loves the noises Beca makes but she’s not sure her family does.

“You need to keep it down, my parents a–”

“– _Please_ don’t mention your parents right now,” Beca whines, and she laughs when she notices the blush form on Chloe’s face – above the current flush of her cheeks from having her girlfriend half-naked and writhing against her.

Instead of responding, Chloe just kisses Beca again, speeding up her actions and hoping that Beca is feeling the same amount of love in her body that she is right now.

“Chloe,” Beca groans into Chloe’s mouth, “right there,” and it’s not long before she’s struggling to keep quiet again.

With Chloe’s mouth on hers, swallowing her moans, and her thumb pressing down ever so gently against her throat, Beca starts to feel the familiar feeling of her orgasm approaching.

“Don’t– please don’t stop. _Fuck_ ,” she bites Chloe’s bottom lip; digs her nails into her shoulders. “Oh, my God.”

"I've got you, baby."

She breathes hard against Chloe’s skin; nips at her cheek; sucks in a deep breath.

“I’m gonna– yes.” She pulls back, opening her eyes to see Chloe’s dark, lustful eyes gazing back at her.

There’s so much love in her soft expression that Beca can’t think of any reason to hold back anymore.

“Yes,” she repeats. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you.”

“What?”

“Fuck, I’m c–” she cuts herself off with a low moan, and Chloe quickly presses a hand against her mouth.

Beca threads a hand through Chloe’s hair and pulls slightly as she throws her head back. Her eyes are squeezing shut and she’s coming with sharp, muffled gasps and strained whimpers against Chloe's hand. She arches forward and her forehead presses hard against Chloe’s shoulder as she pulls her closer.

"That's it," Chloe whispers, helping Beca through it. She slowly moves her hand away from Beca’s mouth and presses a gentle kiss against her temple.

Beca's lips bite softly against Chloe's collarbone, and then she moves up a few inches to bite at her neck. It pulls a soft groan from Chloe as she continues to touch Beca. She smiles while pressing kisses to Beca's head and her cheek, whispering her praise into Beca’s ear and smiling when she receives cute little whimpers in response. 

Beca pants and tries to catch her breath as she buries her head further into Chloe’s neck, sighing when she doesn’t stop touching her.

“Jesus Christ, Chloe.”

“Did you mean that?”

"Yeah," Beca groans into Chloe’s collarbone as Chloe continues to run her fingers over her, pressing ever so slightly. “That was…” she twitches when Chloe’s finger rubs over her clit, “fuck. Yeah.”

“No, I mean–”

“I know what you meant.” She laughs, breathless, as she reaches down and pulls Chloe’s hand away. “Stop, you’re gonna kill me.”

“Bec…”

“Yeah.”

“You mean it?” Chloe grins, wiping her hand on the towel beside them.

“Oh, my God.”

“You’ll marry me?”

“Sure.” Beca laughs as she lifts her head up and smiles at her. “I’ll marry you,” she whispers, cupping Chloe’s face and pressing a soft kiss against her smiling lips.

“Yes!” Chloe yells in a hushed tone, breaking the kiss. “Nice.” She’s grinning and holding her hand up and Beca is completely smitten. “High five me.”

“God,” Beca breathes out with a small laugh and a shake of her head as she lifts her hand up to high five Chloe. “You’re _such_ a fucking dork.”

Chloe entwines her fingers with Beca’s and brings their hands up to her mouth, placing a small kiss on Beca’s knuckles before leaning in to kiss her again


	28. beca/chloe (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: 37 + Bechloe: “You look like you need a hug”  
> 

The door slams so hard that the trophies and plaques on the shelf attached to the wall rattle and shake. She thinks she hears one of the girls – maybe Cynthia Rose – react with a whispered “what the fuck was that?” but she can’t really focus on anything but getting up to her room and spending a week – maybe the rest of her life – in bed.

She ignores the voice – she thinks it’s Jessica or Ashley – asking her if she’s okay, and she makes her way upstairs, not even stopping by Chloe’s room to see if she’s home like she usually does. It feels a little wrong, but she can’t bring it in herself to care right now.

_“I know how you feel about Chloe.”_

The words echo in her head, and she scrapes her nails over her scalp, through her hair, a little rougher than usual. She’s not sure it’ll help get rid of the thoughts but it’s worth a shot.

She’s glad Amy isn’t home, because she breaks as soon as she reaches the top of the stairs. She throws her bag across the room, not batting an eye when it crashes into her desk and knocks a few CD’s and an empty plastic cup onto the floor.

_“I can’t be with someone who’s so obviously in love with somebody else.”_

She chokes back a sob, angry at herself for letting this affect her as much as she is. Part of her tells herself that reacting this way to your boyfriend of three years breaking up with you is normal, but the other part of her is telling herself to sack it up and get on with her life, because nobody should have the right to turn her into this crying mess.

Especially not somebody she thought would never leave her.

_“I don’t want you to come to L.A. with me. I think it’s best if we end this, before…”_

She hates that he let that sentence linger in the air.

(She hates that she knew exactly what he wanted to say but didn’t have the courage to.)

The bed creaks when she drops down onto it. She falls backwards against the sheets and stares up at the ceiling. She tries to blink her tears away, but they trickle down into her hairline, and she lets out a frustrated groan, pushing the palms of her hands against her eyes to stop herself from crying because there’s no way that she’s gonna be this person. She doesn’t cry over boys, or breakups, or anything. This isn’t _her_.

_“You should tell her. I think she loves you too.”_

Or maybe it’s not Jesse she’s crying over.

She sits up, shaking her head with a soft, bitter laugh, because _no_. She’s not crying over Chloe Beale either.

Part of her wishes she’d left at the end of her freshman year, just like she had always planned. Part of her wants to go back to the moment her dad asked her if she wanted to stay until the end, and tell him no. No _fucking_ way.

( _“Uh, yeah I think I do. The Bellas… they need me.”_ is what she had said instead. _“Plus, it’ll be nice to have a degree to fall back on, in case I’m not good enough to be a music producer.”_

 _“You’re definitely good enough, Becs,”_ her dad had responded, without hesitation.)

A different part of her – the part that cries over Chloe Beale – hates herself for even _thinking_ that leaving would make things better. If she didn’t stay after freshman year, then Chloe probably wouldn’t have stayed, and Beca would’ve gone to L.A. and Chloe would’ve gone back home, maybe, and they wouldn’t be _Beca and Chloe_. Beca can’t imagine them not being Beca and Chloe.

_“She’s my best friend, Jesse.”_

_“You’ve always belonged to her, Beca.”_

Her nostrils flare as she closes her eyes, trying to figure out why this is happening to her; trying to figure out why she had to be stupid and fall for someone who she knows she can never have. She wants to argue that she doesn’t love Chloe, but Jesse figured it out so the Bellas have probably figured it out too, so she guesses there’s no need to fight it anymore. She just hates herself for keeping her heart open enough for people to _notice_.

She stands up, going over to her desk to pick her bag up – and the CD’s and cup that had fallen to the floor. It’s when she throws her bag onto her bed that she hears the door at the bottom of the stairs open, and she immediately knows who it is. There’s only one person in the house who comes to check on her when she’s mad.

There’s only one person who Beca actually lets _near_ her when she’s mad.

She stays where she is, wringing her hands as she waits for them to get to the top of the stairs, and when they do, she feels like she can finally breathe properly again.

(Maybe that’s how she knows there’s no going back. There’s no way she can just fall out of love with someone like Chloe Beale.)

Chloe’s eyes meet hers, and Beca tries to give her a friendly smile, but she knows it comes off as a grimace. It causes her stomach to coil in terror when she realizes that Chloe immediately sees right through her.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asks quietly. “Why are you crying?”

And she wants to explain; to tell Chloe that Jesse sees right through her too. That he broke up with her because he knows she’s in love with somebody else. There’s no way she’ll be able to let Chloe leave without telling her that everything Jesse said to her is right.

All that comes out is a whimper, and Chloe hesitates for a second before she makes her way towards Beca, her expression just as scared as Beca feels.

“Sorry,” Beca whispers, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes when Chloe stops in front of her. She’s not quite sure what she’s apologizing for, but it feels like the right thing to do in that moment.

_Sorry for not being able to form a sentence right now._

_Sorry for crying._

_Sorry for being in love with you._

“You look like you need a hug.”

It takes all she has in her not to tell Chloe that she needs more than a hug right now. She needs to feel okay for a second, so she can tell Chloe what’s going on, but she can’t trust her brain to form the sentences that she wants to say.

Instead, she whispers “please,” and she melts into the hug that Chloe immediately pulls her into.

Chloe is warm and smells so good all the time, and she hates that Chloe hesitates before hugging her. Ever since that time in freshman year when Beca told her that she doesn’t like hugs, and she’d rather Chloe _ask_ before she touches her. Now Chloe holds back all the time, and Beca wants nothing more than for Chloe to be able to hug her whenever she wants. Because Chloe’s hugs are her favorite thing, and she’s grown to never say no when Chloe asks for one.

She can’t say any of this, though. Maybe because she’s scared; maybe because she’s a coward. All she can do is hold on to Chloe for as long as she’ll let her.

“Did something happen?” Chloe asks, and Beca panics when she feels Chloe pulling back a little. She hugs her tighter, keeping her where she is, resting her forehead against Chloe’s chest. She hopes she doesn’t come across too desperate, but she feels like she needs Chloe’s body against her more than anything right now. It feels like it’s the only thing keeping her together.

Her eyes squeeze shut when she feels Chloe press a kiss against the top of her head, squeezing a little tighter. On any other day, an embrace like this would make Beca feel uncomfortable. Today, though, she’s starting to realize that being in Chloe’s arms is the closest she feels to being truly home.

She breathes out a small, trembling breath.

“Jesse broke up with me.” Chloe inhales, ready to pull away, but Beca squeezes her tighter once again. “Don’t.”

“Oh, Beca.”

She lets out a sob against Chloe’s chest, the arms around Chloe’s waist tightening when she feels Chloe’s hand against her cheek, urging her to look at her.

When she does look at Chloe, she can’t help the hitch in her breath, or the way her mouth parts slightly, or the tremble in her lip. Chloe’s thumb brushes against her cheek ever so gently, and Beca melts into the touch, turning her head slightly to feel more of it.

(She always wants more of Chloe.)

“Are you okay?” Chloe asks her. It’s soft and quiet and her tone is so kind that Beca can’t think of any reason not to tell the truth.

She nods, despite herself, and sucks in a breath.

“I am.”

“It’s okay not to be okay.”

Chloe’s other hand comes up to rest on Beca’s other cheek, caressing her face, and Beca’s eyes close on instinct. She presses her lips together and tries to focus on her breathing, because having Chloe this close is something she’s never quiet gotten used to. It causes her heart to pound and her lungs to feel like they might collapse any minute, so all she can do is hold on to Chloe and hope that she isn’t about to make everything worse.

There’s no reason for her to hold back anymore, she thinks. Not when Chloe is right here, with nothing but love and affection in her eyes.

(She should thank Jesse, for making her realize that Chloe loves her back too.

Maybe she always has.)

“I’m okay,” she rasps. “I am now.”

 _“I’m always okay when I’m with you.”_ She means.

(Chloe gets it.)

She sees the recognition in Chloe’s eyes first, and then the small smile that forms on her lips, and then the way her eyelashes flicker as she blinks away unshed tears.

Having Chloe so close to her like this, Beca’s finally seeing the heartbreak that Chloe has been going through; sensing the heartache she’s been feeling at not being able to hold Beca like this; seeing the relief at finally having what she’s desperately wanted for so very long.

“Bec,” she smiles, rubbing a thumb gently across Beca’s bottom lip. Beca smiles back, pressing a kiss against her thumb. Chloe exhales shakily, a soft, warm breath that Beca feels against her nose.

The tips of Beca’s fingers press against Chloe’s back, an eager attempt to pull her closer, even though they’re as close as they can be right now. She swallows back her plea for Chloe to kiss her, because she wants Chloe to make this decision herself. She’s not sure there’s anything more she can say to let Chloe know how she’s feeling.

(She knows Chloe knows.)

Chloe’s gaze is so open, so honest, so loving.

Beca swallows the lump in her throat as Chloe moves a little closer, and her heart twists when she feels Chloe rest their foreheads together. Chloe’s nose brushes against hers, and she lets out a trembling breath, impatiently waiting in anticipation for the one thing she feels like she’s wanted forever.

Beca’s head tilts and her lips part, just in time for Chloe’s own lips to press against the corner of her mouth. Her breath is warm, exhaling slowly against her mouth, and Beca stretches her neck up, standing on her tiptoes, and presses her whole body against her.

Chloe’s name manages to slip out of her mouth just as their lips brush once more, before they both give in. The feeling of Chloe kissing her sends shivers up her spine, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Chloe is still caressing her face – holding her upright – Beca’s pretty sure her legs would give out beneath her and she’d been on the floor.

She’s eager to respond to Chloe though. One of Chloe’s hands slip down to rest against her shoulder as the other stays on Beca’s cheek, and Beca runs her fingertips up Chloe’s spine. Chloe’s foot steps forward, and Beca immediately takes a step back. It’s like an impromptu dance that neither of them has done before, but it’s so natural and easy that they can’t imagine not knowing what to do next.

They both stop when the back of Beca’s legs hit the bed, pulling away from each other just slightly, to make sure that this is what they both want.

Beca sits down slowly, gazing up at Chloe with the softest smile that Chloe has ever seen, and if it wasn’t for the smile that Chloe responds with, Beca would be terrified that maybe they’ve gone too far.

But Chloe doesn’t let go.

She places her knees on each side of Beca’s hips, straddling her lap, and kisses her again. The subtle press of Chloe’s lips against her own again causes Beca to hug Chloe against her tighter, trying to feel as much as she can in case Chloe decides to stop.

“Stay here,” she whispers into Chloe’s mouth. And Chloe had shown no signs of leaving but she needs to make sure that Chloe’s aware of how much she wants her right now. “Chloe.” She needs Chloe to know that even though she only just realized it today, she feels like she’s loved her for an entire lifetime, and nothing anybody says will be able to change her mind about how she feels. “Please.”

“I’m here, baby.”

The whimper escapes her mouth before she even realizes, and she’s pulling Chloe closer by her hips, wrapping her arms around her and hugging her so tight until she can feel Chloe everywhere.

“Chlo.”

“I know,” she exhales. “I know, Bec.”

Chloe moans quietly against her lips as the kiss deepens, and the sound makes Beca’s chest flush and her hips squirm. Her head tilts to the side and her nose presses against Chloe’s cheek, and she can’t stop the soft whine from escaping when Chloe’s tongue brushes over her bottom lip and into her mouth. The feeling causes her heartrate to pick up, and she has to pull back to let herself breathe.

Chloe’s breath is hot against her mouth when their lips part. She’s breathless, stroking Beca’s face with the pads of her thumbs. Her lips are a little swollen and her pupils are dilated, bright and glassy and so, _so_ wonderful. Her cheeks are flushed, and her chest is rising and falling with each breath she takes.

Beca smiles up at her in wonder, taking in the moment. For the first time, she wants Chloe to be able to read her. She wants her to figure out how much Beca wants this – how much she wants _her_ – because she’s not sure she’ll be able to say it out loud without saying something stupid. She wants, more than anything, for Chloe to see the love in her eyes, and realize that there’s nobody else that Beca lets herself look at like this.

When Chloe smiles back, Beca knows that she’s figured it out.

(She thinks Chloe figured it out a long time ago.)


End file.
